


More Than Words

by AlexisErin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Background Relationships, Explicit Language, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Prince Gendry, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisErin/pseuds/AlexisErin
Summary: Arry and Steffon first meet on the beaches of Braavos while escaping their responsibilities. Both ignorant of their true identities, it comes as a surprise when they meet again on a more formal scale and try to handle a relationship while the world watches.





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: All of Robert’s mentioned/named bastards are his legitimate kids and he’s married to an OC because... I just couldn’t do Cersei. And I’ve modified some ages (as in the distance between years they were born).
> 
> Mya - 25  
Robb - 23  
Jon - 23  
Bella - 21  
Sansa - 21  
Gendry - 20  
Arya - 18  
Bran - 17  
Edric - 17  
Twins - 13  
Rickon - 13  
Barra - 5

* * *

_He was distracting._  
  
_Arry decided that the first morning she saw him running along the shore. She had come outside to do her morning water dance exercises on the beach as the sun rose. He was always either beginning or returning from a run as she began. Hot men did not usually claim Arry’s attention. She'd only had one boyfriend and she ended it before coming to Braavos. In retrospect, she had only been with him out of some odd sense of duty. However, for some reason she was drawn to this man like a moth to a flame. Black hair and a body that looked like it was chiseled from the finest clay... The gods definitely spent a little more time on him. She’d only seen him up close a few times; once when they’d run into each other when arriving at their huts and another when they’d passed one another at the corner store. Each time she’d almost been struck dumb by his piercing blue eyes. Who had eyes that blue? It did not make any sense. It was stupid._  
  
He’s so fucking distracting. I can’t concentrate when he’s just... existing, _Arry bemoaned mentally. Someone like her older sister would probably be enjoying the view. But it just made Arry nervous. _Gods, I hope he isn’t staying too long._  
_

* * *

_She was outside again._  
  
_Steffon would be lying if he said he did not enjoy watching his neighbor do those strange exercises every morning. She was cute; attractive in a special way. He would not say he had a type, but she definitely fell into it if he had one. Plus, watching her move was incredibly hot. Her flexibility was amazing and the slow and precise way she moved into those positions... He felt like a pervert for drawing out his runs to purposely catch glimpses of her._  
  
Dad would be proud,_ he thought with a shake of his head.  
  
It had been 5 days since they both arrived and he had not said anything past a “thank you” and “excuse me.” He was too nervous to say anything else to her. She always mumbled a response back at him, not quite looking up at his face. That would not do. His sisters would make endless fun of him if they knew how much of a chickenshit (with a side of pervert) he was being.  
  
Today was the day he would introduce himself.  
_

* * *

_She saw him coming back to the huts out of the corner of her eye. Then she saw him slowing down. If he kept up that pace, he would stop before getting to the huts. He would stop in front of her.  
  
Arry turned her body away from him. She willed herself not to panic. Why was he coming over to her? Four days and not a real conversation had been had between them. Did he want one now?  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
She froze in her movements and turned her head. Of course he would be glistening in the sunlight like some kind of sun god. The jerk. “Good morning.” Arry was surprised her voice came out so even.  
  
“I’m Steffon.” He held out his hand. Arry looked down at it. She even found his forearm sexy. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
She took his hand. Her own was pathetically small inside his. “Arry.”_

* * *

Gendry was hardly surprised to see around 10 men dressed in suits waiting outside of the boarding bridge. The second he stepped out of it, he was nearly swarmed by them. The people he had been on the plane with all seemed confused at the sudden flurry of motion. One little girl was almost knocked down but Gendry reached out and pulled her upright. A woman whom he could guess was her mother took her from Gendry and he smiled at her. Her eyes widened comically as she realized who he was beneath his shadow of a beard and shaggy black hair. All Baratheons had a look that was distinctly theirs and Gendry had it in spades.  
  
“Your Highness,” one of the suited men said from beside Gendry.  
  
“You guys should be more careful. Don’t need you trampling the citizens,” Gendry said, turning away from the woman and her child.  
  
“Apologies, Your Highness."  
  
"You're apologizing to the wrong person."  
  
"Do you have any checked bags, Your Highness?”  
  
Gendry rolled his eyes and shook his head. All he had brought with him was in the large duffel bag he carried on his back. He walked with the group of men through the airport. He could not help but regret his decision to use his real name for the return ticket home. He knew that it would have set off whatever alarms there were in place to watch for his every move. But if there was one thing he had not missed in his two years of being gone from Westeros, it was constantly being surrounded by men in black. He was quickly herded into a waiting SUV surrounded by a motorcade that took up most of street. The only thing to have surprised him so far was who was waiting in the SUV.  
  
“Welcome back, little brother." A woman with the same blue eyes and black hair that Gendry had sat beside him.  
  
“You cut your hair,” Gendry noticed.  
  
Mya, the eldest of the Baratheon offspring, chuckled. “I haven’t seen you in nearly two years and the first thing you remark upon is my hair.”  
  
“I always like to subvert expectations,” Gendry said. Mya rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. “And you beat me up instead.”  
  
“I should do more than that. You know you could’ve avoided all of this.” She motioned around her to their motorcade. “What made you buy a ticket in your own name?” Mya asked.  
  
Gendry looked out the window as their motorcade began to pull off. “It was better than making a call. Why’d you come?”  
  
Mya whistled. “To prep you for what you’re about to walk into. You picked the perfect time to come back.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“We’re about to go to the North,” Mya said.  
  
Gendry frowned. “I thought the Royal Progress was over. That’s why I timed my return for today. Well, that and Barra’s birthday.”  
  
Mya smiled. “The little one will be especially glad to see you. Anyway, we have progressed through the other provinces. But the North is it’s own kingdom in all but name and Dad wants to spend a great deal of time there. You know he’s good friends with Lord Stark and he’s so eager to show off the family. Plus, I believe the oldest son is getting married soon.”  
  
“And you don’t want to do this?”  
  
“You know I am always ready to perform my duties as the eldest daughter.”  
  
“Then you have gotten married?”  
  
Mya stared at Gendry with a straight face for a moment. Then she grinned. “Of course not. There was a time not long ago when I had hoped. But, I can't. Not anymore,” she said. Gendry sensed there was something more to that but did not say anything. The two lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride back to the Red Keep. Gendry groaned as they entered the gates. His apparent misery made Mya break out into a smile, her morose disposition disappearing.  
  
When the two walked into the palace, Gendry wondered if there was a chance he could make it all the way to his quarters without being seen. Mya had simply wished him good luck and went in the opposite direction. Gendry got up the first flight of stairs when he came face to face a shorter, leaner version of himself with bigger ears. The two stared at one another for a long moment before the other one smiled.  
  
“Heard you were back,” Edric said. The two gave each other a quick hug and separated to look each other over. “What else did you do except rest on your ass while you were gone? How did you come back even more ripped than when you left?”  
  
Gendry laughed and started walking. Edric followed beside him. “I didn’t rest on my ass. I had to earn money somehow, Ed.” He thought back to his time in Essos. “I think the most physical work I did was at a construction site in Volantis. Very strenuous but the pay was really good.”  
  
“I can’t believe you actually chose to do menial work while on vacation. Won’t being king be hard enough?”  
  
“Well if you got off your ass and did said _menial work_, you might not look like a blade of grass. Where are Bella and the twins?”  
  
“Bella is likely asleep with the Boy Toy of the Month. She probably won’t stumble out of her quarters until this afternoon. The twins... You got me. It’s a big palace,” Edric answered. He noticed the look Gendry was giving him and sighed. “Which part is that look for?”  
  
“Bella and a what?”  
  
Edric smirked. “Everyone thought you’d inherit our father’s love of debauchery, being the spitting image of him and all. But nope. That distinction goes to our lovely Princess Bella Rivers. She’s a darling of the tabloids and gossip blogs. They always want to know what, and who, she’ll do next.”  
  
Gendry shook his head. Bella had always been somewhat of a free spirit so this reputation she’d earned was not particularly surprising. She’d always marched to the beat of her own drum and liked being royalty even less than he did. Though, Gendry thought it had more to do with her need to be free to do whatever she wanted than actually disliking the title. Someone with Bella’s supposed lifestyle would benefit from the status and privileges that nobility brought.  
  
“What about Barra?”  
  
“She's going through a phase where she refuses to be separated from Dad and, weak to her charms, the mighty King Robert asked her to tag along with him. The little lady is probably sitting in on the petitions as we speak. Believe it or not, the realm is actually ruled by a five-year-old.”  
  
Gendry snorted as they came to his chambers. The last time he had been here, he’d left his bedroom a mess. He opened the door and greeted with a room that was so clean he was afraid to touch anything. He walked into the spacious room and tossed his duffel bag on the bed. Though his room had been tidied up, nothing had moved. Satisfied with the state of his quarters, Gendry walked back out with Edric following him.  
  
"Where is Mom?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Edric took Gendry to the east wing where he knew his older sisters' quarters to be. They came to the door of Mya's quarters. Edric walked in without knocking. Mya's quarters were more like a small apartment. Instead of opening into something like a bedroom, the first room was a sitting area. Dressed in the usual Baratheon yellow and sitting on the plush sectional was their mother, Alyrra. Gendry paused in his approach when he saw what his mother was holding.  
  
Alyrra looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, son. Welcome home." She stood up and made her way over to him. She reached up to pull him down to her level and have him a small peck on his cheek. Then she held the baby up. "Say hello to your nephew, Olyver." She handed the baby over to him.  
  
Gendry looked down at the child. Black hair. Blue eyes. Definitely a Baratheon. Then it dawned on him what Alyrra had said. "Nephew?"  
  
"He's mine," Mya said from across the room. She was coming out of her bedroom. "I had him about six months ago now. I'm not telling you who the father is, so don't ask." She came up to Gendry and kissed the child's forehead.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a baby? And why won't you tell me by who?"  
  
"Whom, Gendry. Also, that's not necessarily information you need to know," Alyrra said as she took a seat. She patted the sofa beside her. "Now come tell me about your adventures in Essos."  
  
Gendry stared at Mya for a moment. She went and sat in an armchair across from them. Sighing, he did as his mother asked and sat beside her. He still held the gurgling baby. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Where'd you go? What did you do? Who did you meet?" Alyrra helped position Olyver properly in Gendry’s arms.  
  
"I went to all nine Free Cities, Qarth, Meereen, and Asshai. The last place I visited was Braavos. I spent the last month there. I met a lot of people," he said. He did not really want to get into that part too much. After all, it was not like he'd ever see any of them again.  
  
Edric whistled. "You made it all the way out to Asshai. Nice. What was it like?"  
  
"Dark." That answer seemed to sum it up for Gendry. He also looked at Edric as he said it, letting his younger brother that that was all the answer he would get out of him.

* * *

_“Tell me something about the Stormlands.” Arry’s voice cut through the comfortable silence she had been sharing with Steffon. The two were relaxing around a fire pit on the beach. Two of their other companions, Hot Pie and Lommy, had gone back to their own huts for the night. That left the two alone with a few bottles of beer to share between them.  
  
She saw Steffon look over at her. She was laying back on the sand with her legs stretched across his lap. “Why?”  
  
“Well, I’ve never been south of the Vale. I have no idea what life is like in the south,” she said.  
  
Steffon shrugged and drank from his bottle. “It’s hot.” He chuckled when he saw the look on her face. “Well, it is. It’s hot and humid because it rains a lot.”  
  
Arry pouted. “Well that doesn’t sound like fun.” He shook his head. “So the rain is fun?”  
  
“I suppose it’s something you gotta experience for yourself. I grew up... near Storm’s End. So the storms can get pretty strong.”  
  
“They say the Baratheon castle in Storm’s End can withstand any storm and has for centuries because there’s magic holding the stones together. Do you believe that?”  
  
Steffon glanced back at her. “It’s still standing, isn’t it?” Arry rolled her eyes and looked back up at the stars. “What’s the North like?”  
  
“I thought you’d been before.”  
  
“I have, but I was very young when I did. I barely remember it.”  
  
Arry stayed quiet for a moment as she thought about her home. “I grew up near Winterfell. The winters are rough if you’re not used to a lot of snow and cold.”  
  
Steffon snorted. “Cold and the Stormlands don’t go together. Winter is just not as hot as summer.”  
  
“I guess I could say the opposite about the North. It never gets hot, but it does warm up to where I could wear shorts and go swimming.” Arry finished her beer and sat up. She swung her legs out of his lap and instead sat forward with her knees drawn up. “You should come visit me sometime. Feel what a real winter is like,” she said.  
  
“I might take you up on that.” Steffon finished his own bottle and sat it down on the other side of him.  
  
Arry watched as he looked up at the sky. It was only when he was not looking at her that she ogled him. She could probably count on one hand the times he’d actually worn a shirt. Tonight was one of those times. _Well maybe both hands. Still not more than ten times_, she thought. _Not that I’m complaining. _The shirt was a very tight black tank top._  
  
_“I come to the North and you come to the Stormlands.” He turned his head to look at her again and suddenly Arry was aware of how close they were. In a sudden burst of confidence, she moved over him so that she was straddling him._  
  
_“Sounds nice,” she whispered. She stared at his face, noticing his impossibly beautiful eyes again. Even the famously blue waters of Braavos could not compete with the blue of his eyes. She was a good swimmer but she might just drown in them._  
  
Gods that was corny as fuck, _Arry thought about her mental dialogue. She was suddenly glad she could not find her voice to speak.  
  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Steffon finally broke the silence between them. All Arry could manage was a small nod. But she still met him halfway._

* * *

One day.  
  
That was all Sansa had given Arya before she started hounding her with questions, demanding to know everything about her trip to Braavos. Arya had indulged her, knowing that Sansa would not give up trying to get details out of her. But then the rest of her siblings got in on it by ganging up on her and crowding her room.  
  
"That's hardly telling us anything, Arya," Robb said.  
  
"I have to agree. You had to have done more than just visit the tourist spots. Why else would you spend an entire month there?" Bran piped up.  
  
"See? We need details, Arya. Surely you made some friends," Sansa prodded.  
  
"Yeah. You could befriend a serial killer if you really wanted to," her cousin Jon, who may as well have been her brother, said.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side, Jon." Arya looked around them as they invaded her room, sitting on her furniture and taking up space. Eventually, she sighed. "Yes, I met a few people. They were just my neighbors on the beach. We shared a fire pit so it was pretty inevitable that we all meet."  
  
"And? What were they like? Where were they from? What did you all do together?"  
  
Arya glared at Sansa. "One was a cook. One was a tattoo artist with lots of green tattoos. And one was… Well, I never really found out what he did for a living. But he was well-traveled. The first two were from King's Landing. The last one was from the Stormlands, near Storm's End. We all hung out a lot. Hot Pie liked making us food, so we didn't eat out a lot."  
  
"_Hot Pie_?" Robb interrupted.  
  
Arya rolled her eyes. "Yes. That's what he told us to call him. I have no idea why and I didn't ask. Besides, he could really cook. He loved to talk about it, too. Lommy Greenhands, yes that's his name, somehow always found a lot of… contraband for us…"  
  
Sansa gasped. "Arya! You did not!"  
  
"Contraband? All right, Arya! Stepping into the wild side! Up top!" Theon walked in and sat down on her bed beside her. Arya slapped him five but the rest of them, save Bran, looked at her reproachfully.  
  
"Oh lighten up. We didn't get caught and it wasn't like I was doing the hard stuff. It was just a little weed and, sort of illegal, alcohol. Plus, weed isn't illegal in Braavos. But apparently 100 proof alcohol is," she said with a shrug.  
  
Robb was shaking his head. "Mom and Dad give you an inch and you take fifty miles. What about that last guy? What did he contribute to your debauchery?"  
  
Arya suddenly found her hand interesting. "He was… a very good friend." The looks everyone was giving her told that they didn't buy it. "Fine! I might've had a small crush on him. But nothing happened. He really was just a good friend. We got along really well. He was fun to talk to and he went with me to most of the tourist spots."  
  
The room was quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time while Arya waited for their inevitable overreaction.  
  
"And you didn't hit that? Have I taught you nothing?" Theon said, looking very disappointed.  
  
Sansa smacked his knee. "She didn't need to be _hitting_ anything, idiot."  
  
"I'm surprised she actually admitted to having a crush, if I'm being honest " Jon said.  
  
"Same," Bran and Robb echoed.  
  
Arya sighed and looked around the room. Someone was missing. "Where is Rickon?"  
  
"In hopes of taming him, Dad had him sent up to the Wall for the summer to work with Uncle Benjen. He'll be back before the royal family gets here though," Robb answered.  
  
"The royal family? They're coming up here? Why? When?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. The North is the last stop on the Royal Progress. They'll be here in about a month. That's why Mom practically ignored you coming in. She's overseeing all the preparations." Sansa gave her a sneaky smile. "I can't wait for our dress fittings,” she said. Arya looked at her in horror.

* * *

_“I can’t believe this is already our last week here,” Arry said with a sigh. They were laying on the bed in Steffon’s hut. They had decided to spend the last few days inside. It was not like there was much they could do on the beach anyway since it was raining.  
  
Steffon nodded. “The irony of the weather being immaculate for this entire time and then on our last week it rains.”  
  
Arry chuckled. “Isn’t this right up your alley, Mr. Stormlands? I thought you’d be used to this.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I want it on vacation.” He looked down at her as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
They had grown very close very quickly in the last couple of weeks. Steffon had never met a girl like Arry. Well, he had not met many girls at all given the way he’d come up. Between homeschooling, the all-boys schools, and military camps, there had not been much time for him to engage with the fairer sex before coming to Essos. Even then, Arry was the only the second woman he’d spent any real time around. They were different but alike in a lot of ways. Everything was just so... easy with Arry.  
  
“Steffon?”  
  
“Yeah?” He waited for her to say something, but she was quiet for a long time. He lifted his head a little. She was squeezing and releasing her fist on his chest. He’d noticed it was a nervous tick she had. “What is it, Arry?”  
  
After another few moments of silence, she finally sat up on his chest and turned to look at him. “Have you ever had sex?”  
  
Steffon had been in the process of yawning when she finished her question. In his surprise, he tried to inhale and just ended up coughing and wheezing. Arry sat up off his chest. He rose up on his elbows. “Uh, yeah. Why... Why do you ask?” He was not sure if this was conversation he really wanted to have, but he was interested in where she was going with it.  
  
“How many women?”  
  
“I, uh... Why do you...”  
  
“Answer the question, Steffon.” She gave him a look that told him she would know if he was lying.  
  
Steffon rolled his eyes. “One.”  
  
Arry raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’ve only done it once?”  
  
“That wasn’t the question you asked. You wanted to know how many women I’ve been with. I’ve only been with one woman. I never said we only did it once,” he said. He must have sounded defensive because Arry broke out into a mischievous grin. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
  
She trailed a finger down his chest. “A hot stud like you has only had one partner? I always thought girls would be taking numbers to get next to you,” she said.  
  
Steffon snorted. “Yeah right. And you don’t have guys beating down your door?”  
  
She bit her lip. “I’ve never been with anyone. But,” she switched positions so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, “I’d like to change that.”  
  
Steffon blinked a few times. Did he hear her correctly? It was not really a surprise that she’d never been with anyone. After all, she was just 18. Is it common for people to lose their virginity at that age? He’d barely passed his 20th birthday when he lost his. “Don’t you, um, wanna wait til you’re married or something?”  
  
“Did you?” Arry countered, crossing her arms. Steffon opened his mouth to say something but shut it. That excuse was useless. He was about to ask another question when she answered it for him. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to do it with. You don’t want to?”  
  
“No! Yes! That’s definitely not a problem. At all. I just didn’t think I was that special...” Arry smacked his chest. “Ow! What was that for?”  
  
“For thinking you aren’t special.” She saw Steffon grin at her. “What’s that look for?”  
  
“You think I’m special.”  
  
“Yeah. A special kind of stupid. So do you want to do this or not?”  
  
Steffon took a deep breath and looked her up and down. He’d be lying if he had not thought about it. She’d been the subject of a nighttime wank or two over the course of the month. "But won't you bleed or something?"  
  
Arry shook her head. "Being an equestrian champion took care of that years ago. It'll still probably feel funny since nothing's ever been up there. Now stop stalling." She gasped when Steffon pulled her down to him. "So are we gonna get it on?"  
  
He kissed her before the words are completely out her mouth. "Okay."_

* * *

“Arya, how can you not be excited?” Margaery Tyrell asked.   
  
Arya rolled her eyes. She had agreed on a spa day with Sansa. Sansa has not mentioned that she was bringing Margaery and Jeyne Poole. The young ladies were currently sitting out on a terrace in lounge chairs. “Why should I be? We see them on tv all the time. Why should seeing them in person be any different? Besides, King Robert comes up here all the time.”  
  
Sansa sighed. “But, Arya! It’s different now. He’s bringing his family. We haven’t seen them in person since we were children. I don't even think Princess Barra born yet the last time we saw them all together.” She picked up a magazine and switched chairs with Margaery to be next to Arya.  
  
The Baratheons had graced the cover of Crownlands Magazine. King Robert and Queen Alyrra sat in their thrones. The five princesses and two princes were standing or sitting in various positions around their parents. Sansa flipped excitedly to the section of the magazine that had been reserved for them. While the article was of an interview with the king and queen, each of their children had their own page with pictures and a short blurb.  
  
“They put their entire names on here,” Sansa noted. “_Mya Stone Baratheon_. _Bella Rivers Baratheon_... Wow. Prince Gendry has really... changed,” she said.  
  
Arya peered over at the magazine. She could not recall what the eldest prince looked like. He was almost never seen out in public like his older sisters were. It was no secret that he had spent much of his youth in different schools, being meticulously groomed to become king one day. She looked down at the page Sansa was gawking at and her eyes widened. _Steffon?_  
  
Sure enough, Arya’s summertime lover was on the page, looking back at her with those beautiful blue eyes. He had grown a bit of a goatee that made him look almost exactly like his father. How did she not see it? Then he had used the name Steffon Waters. _Steffon_ is the name of his grandfather and _Waters_ is his second name. How had that gone completely over her head? Arya suddenly felt very stupid. Then it dawned on her.  
  
_I fucked the prince._  
  
“Princess Bella’s style is to die for. I must ask who her favorite designers are when she gets here,” Jeyne was saying.  
  
Margaery shook her head. “I prefer Princess Mya’s style actually. You can’t go wrong with a good suit.”  
  
Sansa giggled. “Suits are on trend these days, aren’t they? They are pretty much her trademark. One time, she attended an event without a shirt on underneath her jacket; just a tie. And she wore the jacket open. My mother was appalled but I thought it was daring. I think the only time we ever see her in a dress is during events. I can't wait til they get here. "  
  
Arya nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. Can't wait."


	2. Story Time

* * *

It was past midnight when Gendry heard the door to his quarters creak open. He waited a few moments and then the door to his bedroom opened. Bella walked in the room like it was her own. "She lives," he said dryly. He’d been home for nearly two months and had only seen Bella twice: at the magazine photo shoot and when she dragged herself to the dining room during dinner to pick up the basket of yeast rolls before making her way back to her room.  
  
Bella shrugged. "Good evening, Gen," she said as she made her way across the room. She climbed on his big bed and laid across it horizontally. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Like a toothache."  
  
"I missed you too, little brother. So did you pop your cherry while you were gone?” Bella asked, poking Gendry’s foot.  
  
“I am not having this conversation with you, Bella,” he replied without hesitation.  
  
Bella looked at his face. He was as red as a tomato. “You did! I can’t believe you actually did! Tell me about her!” She raised an ebony eyebrow. “Or him.”  
  
Gendry rolled his eyes. “I met her in Asshai and that’s all you need to know.”  
  
“Awww! Details, Gen!” Bella bounced on his bed.  
  
The prince sighed, knowing his sister would pester him all night if necessary. “Fine. But you can’t tell anyone else.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Mya walked in the room and carefully closed the door behind her.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" Gendry asked.  
  
“Gendry is going to tell me about how he lost his virginity in Asshai,” Bella said.  
  
“Ooh.” Mya climbed on the bed to sit beside Bella. They both stared at Gendry with big blue eyes. “Please continue.”  
  
Gendry shook his head in dismay. “I met her at a bar I had a temporary job in. She was older...”  
  
“How much older?” Bella asked.  
  
“I’m not going to tell you if you keep interrupting me,” he said testily. Bella made to zip her lips and he rolled his eyes. “I think she was about ten years older than me. We started talking and one thing led to another and we... did it.”

* * *

_Asshai was by far the easiest place to stay hidden in. In fact, Gendry did not even feel he had to disguise himself in any way. He was so far away from Westeros that no one would recognize the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. He could roam the streets anonymously without having to worry about someone following him or snapping pictures of him. After years of his life being surrounded by security, it was liberating just being able to exist without men in suits following him everywhere._   
  
_ Gendry had been in Asshai for a few months working as a bartender in a shoddy bar. He was shocked he could even get the job given his age. Bartending came easy to him. The people of Asshai might not know who he was on sight, but the name Baratheon was still very recognizable. So he used a pseudonym: Steffon Waters. He’d been wiping down the bar when in stepped a stunning redhead. She almost instantly drew the attention of all the patrons. The only person relatively indifferent to her appearance was Gendry. She walked over to the bar and slid onto a stool right in front of him._   
  
_ “What can I get you?” Gendry asked, still concentrating on his task of wiping down the bar._   
  
_ The redhead waited until he looked up at her to speak. “A martini. Three olives, if you please,” she said. Gendry nodded and moved to make her order. When he returned with it, she smiled at him. “You are not Asshai’i?” she asked before taking a sip of her martini._   
  
_ Gendry smirked and shook his head. “How could you tell?”_   
  
_ “Just as you might think I have an accent, I think you have one. It helps that I am a linguist. I hear your Westerosi accent. I hear the Stormlands in you,” she said._   
  
_ The young prince raised an eyebrow. “Lucky guess.”_   
  
_ The ginger shook her head. “I am a linguist, remember? It’s my job to know these things.”_   
  
_ Gendry leaned down on the bar. “So what job does a linguist usually have?”_   
  
_ “Teaching is quite popular in my field. Speech therapy is another. I am a translator.”_   
  
_ He stiffened. “So you work for the government?”_   
  
_ “I work for whoever needs a translator.” She finished her martini. “May I have another?”_   
  
_ It was five minutes before closing when she asked him to come home with her. There was a moment of hesitation, but Gendry agreed. But only if she told him her name._   
  
_ “Sandre,” she answered._   
  
_ “Just Sandre?” Gendry teased._   
  
_ “I am Asshai’i. Surely you have noticed that surnames are uncommon among us.” She slid off her stool and adjusted her red shawl. She took out a phone and fiddled with it for a few moments. “What should I call you, Stormlander?”_   
  
_ Gendry grinned. “Steffon,” he said._   
  
_Sandre stared at him for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be waiting outside for you.”_   
  
_ When he finally left the bar, he was startled by the huge luxury vehicle parked across the street. The backseat tinted window rolled down and Sandre beckoned him over. Gendry crossed the street quickly and she opened the door for him. He slid in easily and shut the door. He watched the driver pull off before facing Sandre._   
  
_ She scooted over to him and grabbed him by his shirt. Their lips met in a heated kiss._

* * *

Mya frowned. “That’s it? Just a one night stand?”  
  
Gendry shook his head. “It was a little more than that. I had been staying in a hostel but she let me stay with her. I was with her for about a month before I left.”  
  
Bella squealed. “So you were like her kept man?”  
  
Mya scoffed. “More like her sugar baby.”  
  
“I was not a... _sugar baby_,” Gendry said loudly, though that last part came out as more of an ashamed whisper. He had not even thought of the relationship like that.  
  
“So what did you do while you stayed with her? You still worked at the bar?”  
  
“No. She said I didn’t have to work if I didn’t want to and it would be best to save my money for when I moved on.”  
  
“So she fed you and gave you a place to stay? All because you rang her bell once?”  
  
Gendry cleared his throat awkwardly. “It wasn’t just once.” He scratched the back of his head when he noticed his sisters looking at him expectantly. “It was more or less every day. Sometimes more than once a day.”  
  
Bella stared blankly at her younger brother. “You do realize you were pretty much her personal concubine, right?”  
  
“I was not!”  
  
“Little brother?” Mya called, looking at him seriously. Gendry looked back at her. “Your naïveté is adorable. Scary, but adorable. Tell me you didn’t fall in love with her.”  
  
Gendry shrugged. “I liked her a lot. She made good company and her cooking was great. But I knew what it was. Just a fun fling. After that month, I went to Qohor and stayed there for a while. No, I didn’t meet any new ladies. Then I went to Braavos. I stayed there until I decided to come home.”  
  
“And that’s it?” Mya asked. Gendry nodded silently. She raised an eyebrow. “You’re lying.”  
  
“You met someone in Braavos.”  
  
_How do they always know when I’m lying?_ he wondered with a sigh.  
  
“I stayed in one of those little huts on the beach. There was a girl in the hut next to mine. We got along pretty well. We spent a few nights together and then I came home.”  
  
Bella observed her brother. He was looking down at the beaded bracelet tied around his wrist. Clearly it was something that reminded him of this girl. “You liked her a lot," she stated. Gendry nodded. “Wow. You had an affair with an older woman **AND** met a girl in Braavos? I am surprised. You hate people, Gen. You can’t keep in touch Miss Braavos?”  
  
Gendry shook his head. “She doesn’t even know my real name and to be honest I don’t think she gave me hers. I think we were both hiding.”  
  
“About the name you gave...” Bella frowned at Gendry. “_Steffon Waters_? You couldn’t do any better than our grandfather’s name and your confirmation name?”  
  
“How did you know what name I used?”  
  
“Gen, you had to know Uncle Stannis tracked every move you made. You were never completely off the grid. They could’ve dragged you home any time they felt like it but Mom told them to let you be,” Mya said. She saw the crestfallen look on his face. “Don’t worry. They just always knew where you were. To my knowledge you weren’t being followed or anything. That’s probably why they don’t know about your monthlong tryst in Asshai. If Uncle Stannis found out about that he would've sent out an entire battalion to bring you home. "  
  
"Yeah. Then your sugar mama would've gone missing," Bella added.  
  
His sisters crawled up to either side of him and relaxed against the headboard with him. “Now tell me how you ended up with a child,” Gendry said, looking at Mya. The eldest Baratheon princess shook her head. “Come on! That’s not fair!”  
  
“Trust me, Gen. That’s a can of worms you don't wanna open right now,” Bella said, patting his leg. “Besides, Mya can’t keep anything from you for long. You’ll eventually find out.”  
  
“Just tell me how it didn’t end up all over the press. News like that would've even been front page in Asshai.”  
  
Mya rolled her eyes. “You know Uncle Stannis has a solution for literally everything. He sent me to stay at Dragonstone with Aunt Selyse and Shireen. The paparazzi never goes there so it seemed the best place to keep me hidden while I was pregnant. Everyone knows that Olyver is mine, though.”  
  
“So what was the purpose...”  
  
“It was more for Dad’s peace of mind than for me. _Out of sight, out of mind_, as they say. But we’ll talk more about that later. Are you ready for the trip to the North?”  
  
Bella shook her head. “The North is so far away. I hardly know anything about it. Will it be cold? I don’t really like the cold.”  
  
“You just don’t like having to wear clothes.”

* * *

Winterfell Palace was bustling when Arya finally dragged herself out of bed. The day that the royal family would come to the North had arrived. Arya could not decide if she was nervous or not. Would Steffon, no, _Prince Gendry_ even remember her? It had only been two months since Braavos.  
  
Between the preparations for their arrival and Robb's wedding, Arya had managed to evade Lady Catelyn's attention. The only thing her mother had made her do was choose a dress for the ball they would be having. Other than that, Arya had been free of her prying, judgemental eyes. Arya could have robbed the woman blind and she would not have noticed such was the single-minded focus Catelyn had on preparing the palace for the royal family's arrival.  
  
That sense of freedom from Catelyn's ever watchful eye was shattered when Arya noticed the garment bag hanging on her armoire. There was a note taped to the bag. Arya snatched it off the bag and read it. After reading the _request_ that she wear the new outfit, Arya balled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. She took the garment bag down and unzipped it to examine the outfit.  
  
It was a knee-length shift dress with a plaid design and a white collar and cuffs. Arya snatched another note pinned to the hanger down. She was told to wear a pair _decent_ shoes. That meant to wear heels, preferably with stockings. Arya rolled her eyes so hard that she was surprised they did not get stuck. She resisted the strong urge to throw her new dress out of the window instead. However, Arya had to admit that it was at least something close to her own style.  
  
Being annoyed with her mother almost made Arya miss the ball of gray and white fluff lounging on the floor. Fancy footwork was required to keep Arya from falling over. "Nymeria! I almost stepped on you!" she screeched. The malamute simply raised her head for a moment before lying back down.  
  
After Arya finished dressing, she left her room with Nymeria on her heels. Nymeria remained by her side until Arya reached the main floor of the palace. After that, Nymeria took off in another direction. Arya watched her go and meet up with another dog. Arya was unsure which of the Stark malamutes it was but she did not follow them. Instead, she went to the family dining room.  
  
Where breakfast would usually be going on, the room was empty. Arya walked through the spacious room with the long dining table and picked an apple out of a fruit bowl. She bit into it loudly and turned to leave. She came face to face with Sansa.  
  
Sansa looked her sister over. Aside from the bit of apple juice on the side of her mouth, Arya passed her test. "You should hurry and finish that. Apparently they'll be here in about twenty minutes," she said.  
  
"So early?" Arya grumbled through a mouthful of apple.  
  
"Arya, it's almost eleven. Everyone has been up for hours. You should’ve been ready earlier. Clean your mouth," Sansa said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Arya took three big bites out of her apple. Sansa rolled her eyes and left the room. Arya smirked triumphantly at having driven her sister off. She went and stood in the vacated archway to watch the hustle and bustle. She was still a little nervous about meeting the prince again, but put it out of her mind. Though, she was a little miffed that he had not told her. Then again, why would he? He'd clearly been trying to remain anonymous as well.  
  
_Still… It would have been nice to know…_

* * *

When the motorcade was finally pulling up into the long driveway leading to the palace, Arya’s nervousness ramped up. She shuffled from side to side until Sansa nudged her. Arya glared up at her sister. Sansa simply narrowed her blue eyes back at her. Arya sighed and turned her attention back towards the motorcade. Several men in black suits with gold ties, the Kingsguard, exited the other vehicles and moved towards the main limousine. One of them moved to open the door but before he could touch it, the door swung open. The king was the first one out.  
  
King Robert was not as large as Arya remembered him being. He had lost weight and his beard had grown a bit more gray since she had last seen him. He seemed to survey the front of the palace before turning back towards the limousine. He helped a much smaller woman out of the limousine. She barely came up to his shoulder but Arya could guess she was still shorter than her. She had not seen Queen Alyrra in person in a long time, she looked just as regal as she did in pictures and on television. The king and queen then turned towards her family. She straightened up minutely.  
  
“Ned!” Robert called to his friend. Arya watched her father step forward to meet the king. The two embraced.  
  
“Your Grace,” Ned said.  
  
Robert waved his hand. “Enough of that. I tell you every time that I’ll not spend my time here with you calling me that. I get enough of it from the south. I don’t need it in the North too. Alyrra?” He turned to bring his wife forward.  
  
“Hello, Ned, Catelyn. Thank you for having us,” Alyrra said.  
  
“I assure you the pleasure is ours, Your Grace,” Catelyn said.  
  
Arya turned away from her parents as they greeted the king and queen and back to the limousine. The Baratheons were a sight to behold. All black-haired and blue-eyed, the twin princesses, Jocelyn and Cassandra, waited outside of the limousine for their siblings. Arya could see a head full of black curls pop up out of the door. _Princess Bella_, she thought. The princess looked up at the palace before turning around and helping the youngest princess out of the limousine. The moment the little girl’s feet touched the pavement, she took off towards her father. Without pausing his conversation, Robert swooped the child into his arms.  
  
“I don’t think you all have met my precious Barra,” Robert said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down. Barra looked shyly up at the Starks.  
  
“What do we say?” Alyrra looked at her daughter.  
  
Barra eyed her mother for a moment before looking back at Ned and Catelyn. “Good afternoon, Lord and Lady Stark. My name is Barra Flowers, Princess of Westeros and Duchess of the Reach.” The 5-year-old curtsied. She seemed to have a slight lisp, though she spoke rather well.  
  
“She is so cute,” Sansa whispered gleefully. Arya looked up and saw her sister looking at the little princess with a dopey smile on her face. She looked away from the little princess and back towards the limousine where the rest of the family was waiting.

* * *

Gendry held a distressed Olyver while Mya was digging through the baby bag. She finally found what she was looking for while Gendry tried to console the fussing baby. He looked up at Mya and saw her unbuttoning her shirt. “What are you doing?” Gendry asked, his eyes going wide.  
  
Mya glared at him. “What does it look like?” She got her shirt open and Gendry squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh please. Like you’ve never seen a tit before.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I want to see my _sister’s_ tits,” Gendry complained. “Can I look?”  
  
“Breastfeeding is a perfectly natural thing, Gendry. Give me my child,” Mya said. Gendry opened his eyes and saw that Mya had the veil tied around her. He gently passed Olyver, who was now practically screaming, to her. Mya put him under the veil and in a few seconds, the baby was quiet. “See? Problem solved. Now help me get out.”  
  
Gendry shook his head and climbed out the limousine. He turned around to help Mya get out while she held the baby. Mya walked around him and ahead of her siblings. They followed behind her as they always did.

* * *

"They're all so…"  
  
" …pretty," Robb finished for Jon. It was true. The Baratheons were all quite attractive. It was kind of unfair. Arya could see that unlike his magazine photo, Gendry was once again clean shaven. He looked more like the young man she'd spent time with in Braavos.  
  
"You all know the rest of my brood." Robert turned to point out his children. "Mya, Bella, Gendry, Edric, and the twins…"  
  
"We do have names, Dad." The identical twin girls looked put out that their father had not even bothered with their names. " You'd think we were redheaded stepchildren with the way he treats us."  
  
"Do you guys do that all the time?" Bran asked suddenly.  
  
The girls both turned their heads to look at him. "Do what?" they asked.  
  
"Are you two always this in sync?"  
  
"No." Only one of them spoke now. "I'm Joss and she's Cass."  
  
Arya watched her younger brothers talk with twins. They seemed to be about Rickon's age. She looked to her right to see Bella had walked over to her and Sansa. Arya could sense her sister's anxiety at being so close to her style icon and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"I remember you two," Bella said.  
  
"I do, too." Mya came up beside her sister. "You were smaller and there was mud involved. Lots of mud."  
  
Sansa blushed. "I recall that day as well. Not my finest hour," she said. She noticed Mya's veil. "Your son?"  
  
"Yep. He was throwing a fit and this was the only way to soothe him. I actually think he's fallen asleep. Why don't you show me where I can put him down," she said. Sansa nodded and motioned for her to follow. Bella went with them.  
  
Arya was left standing alone. She noticed Bran had started talking to Edric at some point. If she recalled they were the same age. Gendry had not yet noticed her, instead conversing with Robb and Jon. She began pondering if she could sneak off and delay their inevitable confrontation...  
  
"Are those your puppies?"  
  
Arya was stalled by the little voice beside her. She had not even noticed Barra coming to her side. The little girl was peering through the windows. Arya turned around and saw Nymeria and Lady, Sansa’s malamute, sitting happily in the courtyard visible through the glass. Lady was probably about the size of Barra and Nymeria was even bigger; especially for a female malamute. They were definitely not puppies. But to a child, Arya figured every dog was a puppy.  
  
"The big one is mine. Her name is Nymeria. The other one is Lady and she belongs to Sansa," she answered.  
  
"Nymeria? Like the queen from the old stories?" Barra looked up at her.  
  
"The very same."  
  
"What are you up to, Barra?"  
  
Arya froze at the sound of his voice. She was facing Barra so she could not see him. Barra ran around her and over to him. Arya took a deep breath and faced him. "Hello, _Prince Gendry_."  
  
Gendry paused when she faced him. "Arry?" he whispered.  
  
"It's Arya... of House Stark."


	3. Not Friends

* * *

After Arya introduced herself, Lady Catelyn had herded everyone inside the palace and into the dining room where there was a brunch set up for them. Gendry did not get a chance to speak to Arya during the lively brunch. When it was done, he was shuffled away with his father and brother so that Lord Stark could show them around. Then he sat in for a few petitions from Northerners under the Starks' jurisdiction. He met Theon Greyjoy, a ward of Lord Stark. Before Gendry knew it, the sun was setting and he was hurrying down the corridors of the palace to dinner.

“You told Cat about these things?” Robert was complaining from the head table that was perpendicular to the table the others say at. He was looking at the green drink that was placed in front of him. “You see what she has me drinking, Ned? She calls this _Everyday Green_.”

“You didn’t have one this morning so you’re catching up. They’re good for your heart, Robert. The gods know that if I didn’t look out for your health you’d be dead already,” Alyrra said with a huff. “And I know you’ve noticed the difference.”

Ned chuckled. “She's right. You are looking slimmer around the midsection. They can’t be that bad,” he said.

Robert glared at his oldest friend. “It tastes like sweet chalk. All I want is a decent Dornish red. She won’t even let me drink real milk anymore. I’m stuck with that almond concoction. What is in almond milk anyway?”

Gendry tuned out his father’s complaints and pulled the salt shaker towards him. He shook a good deal of salt onto his chowder and started stirring. He heard Arya chuckle and looked up at her. “What?”

“Have some chowder with your salt,” she said through a mouthful of bread.

“Arya!” Catelyn hissed at her daughter.

Arya resisted the urge to hold out her tongue to her mother and instead chewed her food. Then she turned her attention back to Gendry. “Why so much salt?”

Gendry shrugged. “Habit.” He poured a little extra pepper in the chowder and began to stir. Once it reached the consistency he wanted, he brought a spoon to his mouth and tasted it. He noticed Arya watching him. "Delicious," he said.

"You know adding all that salt to it negates the healthiness of chowder, Gen," Mya said as she took a seat next to him. She had Olyver in a sling. The baby was asleep against her.

"Well, the food in the Vale lacked pretty much everything except the healthy bits so I think I'm entitled to splurge on a little salt after years of eating that crap," Gendry said with full mouth.

Alyrra glared at him from her spot at the head table. "Salt or not, don't forget your manners at the table, Waters," she said.

"Sorry, Mom," Gendry mumbled.

Robb looked up from his own bowl. "I've always wondered something about your names," he said to the Baratheons. "Your middle names. Is there some sort of significance to them?"

The twins snorted while Edric cleared his throat. "Our mother named us but when we were blessed by the High Septon, our father gave us confirmation names. Hundreds of years ago, the bastards borne to nobles were given a common surname depending on the kingdom of their birth. _Your king_ thought it would be a riot to give us those names depending on where we were… conceived. I was conceived in the Stormlands, so I ended up with _Storm_."

Gendry looked at his brother. "How did you find that out?" He'd clearly not known about that at all.

"I asked Uncle Stannis," he said. "He told me way more than I needed to know about my conception." Edric shuddered.

Bella chuckled. "So he told you that our rude as hell parents decided to get it in on his bed on his wedding night? That story is funnier every time I hear it. You didn't think it was funny?"

"Trifling is how I'd describe it," Bran said and Edric nodded in agreement. "Personally, I choose to believe I was shipped here by a large bird and that my parents are asexual beings."

"Same," came the chorus of acquiescence from the Starks.

"That's impossible for us. I think only Barra has been spared from the horror that is catching them in the act," Gendry said.

Barra, who was sitting next to Arya, glanced up room her mashed potatoes. "_Act_? Like when Mommy _acts_ with Daddy?" Everyone looked at the 5-year-old in horror. "I thought Mommy was hurting Daddy and he was making funny noises because she was sitting on him but Mr. Barristan said they were just _acting_ like in movies and stuff and that I couldn't see it yet."

There was a long silence.

Robert's boisterous laughter broke it. Ned was struggling not to laugh when Catelyn discreetly elbowed him. Alyrra was hiding her face behind a napkin but her shoulders were shaking with barely contained mirth. Barra smiled at her father and went back to her potatoes. Meanwhile, the rest of the Starks and Baratheons continued to look mortified.

"Well," Robert cleared his throat, "when is this wedding I've heard so much about?" he asked, looking in Robb's direction.

"In two weeks, Your Grace. We're having a traditional Northern wedding," Robb said. He looked at Jeyne proudly and squeezed her hand.

"I daresay that I'm looking forward to it more than I am these petitions I'll have to sit through for the next week. How many houses will I have to see?"

Ned cleared his throat. "Well, the Blackwoods and Cerwyns will be here tomorrow. I expect the rest to trickle in over the course of your stay…"

Gendry tuned out their conversation. He probably should have been listening as he would probably need to be there for those petitions as well. But his mind was elsewhere. He glanced up from his nearly empty bowl of chowder. Arya was talking with Barra about her dog. She seemed determined to ignore him. Gendry sighed and found himself pulled into a conversation with Jon.

* * *

The main course had come and gone when Arya peered at Gendry out of the corner of her eye. He was no longer staring her down. With his attention elsewhere, she thought about how she could continue avoiding him. She still was not ready to face him. What would she say? Her solution came in the form of the servants coming in to clear away their dishes and bring dessert. She slipped away in the commotion. She made her way out of the dining hall and marched down the empty corridor. Briefly, she contemplated taking off her heels in order to walk faster. There were footsteps behind her. She turned to see Gendry walking out into the hall. He was looking in the other direction. Then he turned his head and saw Arya. Arya turned back around and started walking faster. She was not confident enough in the heels to run without breaking her ankle. Speed-walking would have to do.

“Arry! Arry, wait!” he called after her.

“Leave me alone!” Arya tossed over her shoulder. She heard his footsteps grow closer. Just as she turned her head to see where he was, a hand closed around her arm. Without warning, he pulled her into the closest room. Arya stumbled forward. The moment she regained her balance she whirled around to see him shutting and locking the door. “What the hell?”

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?”

“You lied to me! For a whole month, you lied!”

“_I lied_? I don’t exactly recall you telling me the truth either!”

“That’s different! I’m not the fucking prince of the whole country!” She knew she was being childish and unreasonable but she had no idea why she was feeling this way. It was not like they had been in a relationship past friendship. She had indeed been just as dishonest.

_This is stupid. I’m not used to liking someone this much._

Gendry scoffed. “It is not different! It’s the same damn thing! You lied about your identity! You’re practically a princess yourself! Do you think I already knew who you were or something? I didn’t!” he argued back.

Arya bit her lip and looked away from his face. She looked down at his body. He looked really good in his blazer; with the slim fit against his firm chest and all the shiny buttons... He looked like a prince. She looked back up into his face. He was frowning down at her in that stupid way he did when he was confused. Arya rolled her eyes. “Fuck it.” She reached up and pulled him down to her, smashing her lips against his.

Gendry was shocked for a second, but quickly began moving his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He walked her back until her back hit a desk. Gendry lifted Arya up on it. She spread her legs and pulled him closer to her. Gendry left her lips and moved down to her neck, remembering the spots that made her moan. Arya leaned back to allow him better access. Just like in Braavos, she became putty under his touch.

Arya ran her hands down his chest and fiddled with the buttons of his jacket. She wanted to feel his skin and there were just so many buttons. She undid a few of them and pulled the blazer open enough to touch him. She pushed up the thin shirt he wore beneath it and touched his firm abdomen. Gendry hissed against her neck at her touch.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here right now,” Gendry whispered against her neck.

“I don’t see much resistance,” Arya countered. Gendry pulled her to the edge of the desk and against his body. His hands traveled up her thighs to the edge of her tights. Arya groaned when she felt his warm hands on her skin and his arousal between her legs. “Very little resistance,” she said. Gendry chuckled and came up to capture her lips again. Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close to her. She began moving against him, the friction causing them both to inhale sharply.

“Arry...” Gendry groaned. If she kept it up, he was going to ruin his pants. If there was one thing he did not want to do, it was walk around for the rest of the night in soiled boxers. He reluctantly pulled away from her a bit. “We can’t. At least not right now.”

Arya pouted bit she knew he was right. In fact, she was certain their absence was noticed by now. “We’ll talk later?” she asked, biting her lip.

Gendry stared at her lip for a moment before nodding. “Later,” he confirmed. He stepped away from her. "Why don't you, uh, go back first?"

"Why?" Arya appeared confused. Gendry stared back at her. Arya looked down. "Oh. Right. Yeah, I'll go back first," she said, snickering. She got off the desk and straightened her dress.

Gendry watched Arya leave. Once the door as close, he released the breath he had been holding. He tried to think of anything till get rid of his erection. He was getting closer to finding a bathroom and rubbing one off when the memory of catching his parents in the godswood of the palace in Storm's End came to the forefront of his mind.

That killed it.

* * *

Ned raised an eyebrow as Robb, Jon, and Theon pleaded their case. “You want to take them where?” he asked.

“Just to get a few drinks in town,” Robb said with a shrug. “Nothing fancy.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t it be good for them to see the North?” Jon added.

Ned frowned. “Drinking at a bar isn’t exactly what one does on a royal progress,” he said. Though, he could certainly remember Robert doing a fair bit of bar-hopping in their younger days while on a progress.

“My sister will find her way to a bar eventually, Lord Stark.” Mya came up from behind Robb and Jon. She no longer had her son tied to her in a sling. “It’s better if she’s escorted properly by these fine Northmen. She can get into a lot of trouble.” She smiled at Ned.

The older man eyed her curiously before waving his hand. "Fine. Just please don't end up on the news."

* * *

“You’re going to sneak us in?” Arya asked.

Theon looked at her with a smirk. “We all technically sneak into the clubs.”

“I thought we were going to a bar. Who said anything about a club? I’m not sure it will look good if the heir to the throne is seen sneaking into a club,” Jon said, looking at Gendry.

“Oh please,” Bella said, walking up from behind Gendry. “We’re the offspring of Robert Baratheon. Revelry and debauchery are expected of us. We have reputations that we need to live up to. I’ve done my part. It’s time Gen does his.”

Mya shook her head. “It’s expected of you, not Gendry. He’s held to a higher standard than us, especially now that he’s getting ready to be named Prince of Storm’s End.”

Bella sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Uncle Stannis will shit obsidian if he finds out.” The Baratheons all looked at each other. “Let’s do it anyway,” she said gleefully.

Robb nodded. “Right. So we change clothes and meet back here in an hour.”

The group started to disperse, but Gendry lingered for a moment. He saw Arya standing close to the wall. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her. “So are we gonna keep pretending we don’t know each other?”

“Do you have a better idea? They’ll want us to... do stuff.” Arya crossed her arms in a huff.

Gendry appeared confused. “So they can’t know we’re friends because... they’ll want us to _do stuff_? What does that even mean?”

“We are not friends, Stef... Gendry.”

“This is news to me.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. I can’t tell them you’re the boy I met in Braavos.” It was a matter of pride for her. She’d already admitted to having a crush on him to her siblings. But she just knew that her family would blow it out of proportion if they found out Gendry was her Braavos crush. It would definitely become this big... _thing_.

“Arry...”

“You’re going to keep calling me that?” She looked back up to see he was directly in front of her now. The moment she raised her head to look at him, he kissed her. Within a second, she was kissing him back. Gendry nudged her back into the wall and pinned her there. Arya dragged her hands up his arms and rested them on his broad shoulders. He gripped her hips and pulled them against him, deepening the kiss. Arya moaned at the feeling of him against her.

Someone cleared their throat loudly from behind them. The two jumped apart. Gendry looked behind him and saw his personal guard, Robar Royce, standing behind them. How had he forgotten about him?

“Someone is coming, Your Highness,” Robar said.

Gendry nodded. He finally noticed the sound of footsteps growing louder. He shared a final look with Arya before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Arya watched him go. He was out of sight by the time the owner of the footsteps came around the corner. It was just a servant carrying towels.

* * *

An hour later, three nondescript but noticeable SUVs pulled up in an alley behind a club called _Ros’_ in Winter Town. There was a woman waiting at the back door of the establishment. When Arya climbed out of the SUV that held her and the rest of the young women, she saw Theon embracing the woman at the door. She did not seem too much older than them. Three members of Kingsguard had tagged along with them in the third SUV.

“I don’t see why three of you needed to come,” Bella was saying to Mandon Moore, one of the Kingsguard. “Just you and Robar would’ve been enough.”

Mandon cleared his throat. “There are significantly more of you than is usual, Your Highness.” _And you are hard enough to watch over _went unsaid but Mandon’s tone certainly implied it.

“As if no one will notice three big men dressed in suits,” Bella grumbled as she walked towards the door.

Arya turned her attention away from the two and saw one of the other bodyguards speaking with Mya. She appeared a little annoyed while she talked harshly with him. He spoke back to her without looking at her. She elbowed him and stalked away from him. Arya found their interaction odd but it was pushed from her mind when she found herself being ushered towards the door.

The club smelled of a few different things Arya could not quite place. They were being led down a dark hallway and up a flight of stairs she could barely see. She gasped as she almost missed one. Her wobble was caught by a pair of strong hands. She turned her head to see Gendry holding her. She could see his grin and rolled her eyes. She pulled herself back up and followed behind Sansa.

They were taken to a large private suite that was dimmed with black lights. The far wall was a window that overlooked the rest of the club below. A circular black leather sofa was in the center of the room with a low table inside of it. In the right corner was also a bartender. Arya saw the three bodyguards were already in the room, looking it over.

“You really think there’s anything to harm them in here?” Ros asked with a chuckle. Mandon turned and glared at her. She raised her hands in mock surrender and turned her attention back to Theon. “Enjoy yourselves. You know how to reach me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Ros!” Theon sang, giving the woman a peck on the cheek. She rolled her eyes and left them.

Gendry walked over to the window. The club was very crowded. He could feel the bass in the music simply by standing there. It was loud even with the window muffling it. How did people think with noise that loud? He’d never been in a nightclub before. He barely remembered the last party he’d been at. He did not count Barra’s birthday party. He felt a nudge on his arm and looked to his right. Bella was holding out a drink to him and he took it.

“Just a little something to get you started, little brother,” she said.

“I’ve had alcohol before, Bella. I worked at a bar, for fucks sake,” he said with a roll of his eyes. He took the glass from her and drank. His face scrunched up and he quickly swallowed. He coughed twice and glared up at her. She was giving him a sweet smile. “What the hell was that?”

“A starter,” she said before walking away from him.

Gendry looked back at the glass and shook his head. He walked back towards the sofa and took a seat. He hardly noticed Arya sidle up next to him. She took his drink from him and sipped. Her reaction was the same as his and she shoved the glass back at him. Gendry laughed and sat the glass down on the table.

“What the hell was that?”

“Bella called it a starter.”

Arya frowned. “I wonder what she drinks as a regular drink.”

“Probably tequila straight from the bottle.”

“Untrue,” Bella said. She was sitting across from them. “I drink cognac straight from the bottle.”

“Ah. A princess with taste,” Theon said, clinking their glasses together.

“So... Are we just going to stay in here the whole time?” Arya asked.

“Of course not.” Robb got to his feet. “We just needed a base of operations.”

Sansa watched Robb, Jon, and Theon head for the door. They pulled Gendry along, insisting they show him the proper way to party. "Guys, don't draw too much attention to yourselves!" she called after them. Robar followed after the guys, leaving Mandon and the other one with the girls.

Arya stood and walked over to the window. She saw her brothers and Gendry joining the crowd. It did not look like they had been recognized yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

"So," Arya turned her head to see that Bella was now next to her, "you must be _Miss Braavos_." The older girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"How… I don't know what…"

Bella laughed. "Relax. Gendry didn't tell me. You two just aren't as subtle as you think you are. Since neither of you are singing about it from the rooftops, I assume you want to keep it a secret." It was not a question, but Arya nodded anyway. "Understood. Now, let's go party!"

* * *

Lady Catelyn Stark began every day the same way. She had since she first married Ned Stark. She rose at six every morning, completed her usual hygiene routine, and then headed to the kitchen. She made her own coffee and sat in the family living room alone. In earlier years, she used this time to watch the morning news. But ever since Sansa had introduced her to social media, she found herself using it to lurk through gossip accounts and forums. It had become a sort of guilty pleasure.

This morning began no different. Only this time, she nearly fell over as her foot hit something while she entered the living room. She stumbled for a moment before landing on one of the sofas. By some miracle of the Seven, she had not spilled any coffee. She sat the cup down and reached for a table lamp. She covered her mouth at the sight before her.

Her children along with the Baratheons were… strewn across the room. There was no other way to describe the state they were in. Robb was laying down with his head in Jeyne's lap. Jeyne was leaning against the side of the couch Catelyn sat on. Sansa was laying across another one of the couches, one arm and leg hanging off. Jon and Theon are sprawled across the floor near the coffee table. Mya was curled up in one of the armchairs. Bella was on the sofa Catelyn sat in, curled up at the opposite end. Catelyn was most surprised by Arya, though. Her youngest daughter and the oldest Baratheon son were on the largest couch across the room. Arya was straddling him and drooling on his chest while his arms were around her, holding her in place. It would've been cute if the scene had been under other circumstances. The coffee table was covered in glasses and empty liquor bottles. There were several pizza boxes littered around the room. She had actually tripped over one of them.

It took a moment but Catelyn gathered her wits and got back to her feet. She decided she would finish her coffee before dealing with them. She went to the family dining room and unlocked her phone. She saw two of the trending topics were _#__gendrya_ and _#__theonsa_. Portmanteau names only meant one thing. Sighing, she opened the tab for _#__theonsa_ first.

There were pictures of them at a club. Most of them were of the two dancing. Nothing exceptionally provocative. A few had them holding drinks. There were a few where Sansa was clearly the more inebriated of the two. In those, Theon seemed more like a bodyguard by holding her up or in place. Some pictures are even snapped of them getting into the SUV. Her sequined dress had ridden up but ever the lady (even wasted), Sansa had managed to keep her legs closed. Her red hair was covering her face. Catelyn thanked the Seven for that.

Next, she checked under _#__gendrya_.

The tab was full of pictures and videos from seemingly every angle. Apparently Arya and Gendry had been the life of the party. The first few Catelyn saw were of them just laughing and drinking. Nothing too bad. There was a video of the two dancing together. Barely warranted a PG-13. Then they were suddenly giving each other shots. There was one of Arya licking what looked like salt from Gendry's face (there was also one of him returning the favor only from a spot on her chest). There was a video of Gendry chugging a mug of beer with Arya cheering him on and then kissing his cheek when he finished. Then came the pictures of a rather intense make-out. To Catelyn's horror, there was also a video. Luckily, it appeared that Jon and Mya had pried them apart at some point.

Catelyn took a deep breath and sat her phone down. "I suppose it could be worse."


	4. The Inevitable

* * *

The sound of a piano dragged Arya out of her slumber. She attempted to roll over but found she was being held in place. Whatever she was laying on was firm but comfortable. Aside from the piano, there was a pleasant, soft thumping in her ear. Arya snuggled closer into the warmth and opened her eyes.

The room was bright and the smell of liquor, pizza, sweat, and shame permeated the air. Her siblings, Theon, Jeyne, and Mya were still sleeping in various positions in the room. None of them had stirred despite the noise. The music was coming from the white grand piano across the room. Arya squinted to get a look at who was sitting there playing. She was surprised to see it was Bella. Whatever Arya was laying on shifted and emitted a low groan. Arya sat up a little and looked below her.

Gendry was starting to come around to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and flickered around, unseeing. His vision seemed to clear when his gaze landed on Arya. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied. Sitting up further to give Gendry some space, Arya was hit with a headache and a wave of nausea all at once. She noticed Robb and Jeyne starting to stir and moved faster to get off of Gendry. She slid to the other end of the sofa.

Gendry slowly sat up and brought a hand to his head. He took stock of the mess in the room. “I don’t even remember leaving the club,” he murmured.

“Neither do I,” Robb moaned from Jeyne’s lap. “I don’t think I’ve gotten that fucked up since I met you.” He poked Jeyne in the cheek.

Jeyne smiled down at Robb. She looked at the table noticed the liquor bottles had all been cleared away. In their place was a large glass pitcher of some sort of pink concoction. There were clean glasses surrounding it. “What is that?”

“Blueberries, strawberries, green tea, yogurt, and chia seeds,” Bella said over the music she was playing. “I actually had to send someone out for the chia seeds. Big fancy palace like this and you guys didn’t have any chia seeds?”

“Not everyone has a stash of ingredients for hangover remedies, Bella,” Mya said. She was rubbing her eyes. She reached for the pitcher and filled the glasses. Robb and Jeyne took theirs and immediately started chugging. Mya handed two glasses to Arya and Gendry. She returned to the armchair she slept in with her own glass. “So does anyone remember how we got here?”

Sansa sat up, shaking her head. “Not a single clue," she said. She kicked Theon in the side to wake him up.

"I think we should just be happy we got here without incident," Jeyne said.

"It wasn't without incident." Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. Bran and Edric stood in the doorway. The two looked like they knew something the others did not. It was Edric who had spoken. He held up his phone. "Your entire night has been documented on social media." The others immediately started looking around the room for their phones. The room went silent except for Bella's piano playing while they checked social media.

* * *

_Arya clapped as a tray of shots was sat down on the bar table in front of her. Gendry stood across from her, looking at the 10 shots. The glasses had salt on them and there were lime slices included. After chugging that pint down, Gendry was a little past tipsy but not completely drunk. At least, that’s what he told himself._

_“Did you know tequila isn’t meant to be a shooter?” Arya asked. She was leaning forward on the table and looking up at him._

_“Really? Then why is it so popular as a shot?”_

_Arya shrugged and picked up a shot. “I’m not exactly sure. Race you!”_

_“With shots?” Gendry raised an eyebrow at her._

_“What’s wrong? Scared?” She made a flapping motion with her arms and giggled when Gendry rolled his eyes at her. “Come onnnnn,” she whined._

_Gendry grabbed a shot and watched Arya. She nodded and both of them downed the first shot. Gendry quickly bit into the lime slice. When he looked back at Arya, she was already working on her second shot. Gendry followed suit. He was finishing his fourth shot when Arya suddenly smeared salt on his cheek in an attempt to distract him. He cut his eyes over to her and returned the favor. He was going for her chin but she suddenly shifted to get away and it got on her chest just below her collarbone. Arya gasped and looked down at her chest before glaring back up at him. He was innocently sucking on a lime slice._

_The two finished at the same time. “A draw,” Gendry said over the music. “We didn’t discuss what to do in the e...” He paused when Arya took hold of his head and held him still. Gendry thought she was going to kiss him but her head moved to the side. Instead, she slowly licked the salt from his cheek._

_Arya pulled back. She had no idea what possessed her to lick the salt up but the shell-shocked look on Gendry’s face was worth it. What she was not prepared for was for him to pull her to him. He leaned her back slightly and lowered his head to her chest. He slowly and dramatically licked up the salt on her chest up, not stopping until he got to a sensitive spot on her neck. Arya suppressed a moan and fought to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. The action brought vivid memories to her hazy mind of when he would suck dark marks into her skin during their last days in Braavos. She did not allow Gendry to release her and pulled him up into a kiss. The two were oblivious to the excited crowd around them. However, their older siblings certainly noticed the attention they were drawing._

_“Wooo! Go Arya!” Sansa drunkenly yelled while fist-pumping. She wobbled a bit but Theon kept her upright with his arm around her waist._

_At Sansa's loud call, Jon’s attention left the pretty redhead he was talking to when he saw Arya making out with the prince. "Hey!" He pushed his way over to the two just as Mya got to Gendry's side. The two shared a look before trying too pry the other two apart._

_"Booooo! Let them kiss!" Sansa yelled. She started giggling again. Then she paused and looked back at Theon, who was still holding her in place. "Awww... Have you been protecting me?"_

_Theon snorted. "I suppose. Never know who might try to make off with you."_

_Sansa smiled. "Well _make off with m_e to the little girls' room. I've got to piss like you wouldn't believe," she said. Theon raised an eyebrow at her before laughing. "What?"_

_"Nothing…"_

* * *

Arya sat her phone down gently. When she looked up, everyone was looking at her and Gendry. She looked to her right to see Gendry was red as a tomato. The room was still silent except for Bella's playing, which had gone from melancholy to weirdly jaunty. Arya caught the princess looking at her slyly.

Jon was worrying his lip as he looked between Gendry and Arya. They were vehemently avoiding looking at one another. He vividly remembered that he'd had to forcibly pull Arya off of Gendry. He'd never known his cousin to be so forward. She'd only known Gendry for a few hours, right? He opened his mouth to question the two but Mya spoke first.

"Wow. It took two of us to pull you off each other. Who knew my little brother was such a ladies' man?" Mya smiled at the two. "They're saying you're truly a young Robert Baratheon come again."

Gendry balked at the accusation. He was not ignorant to their father's exploits and reputation before he married their mother (and if old rumors are to be believed, after he married her as well). That was the last reputation Gendry wanted to make for himself. "I am not!" He stood up suddenly and stalked out of the room, taking his hangover smoothie with him.

Sansa sighed. "I'm never going to live this down." Then she looked at Jon. "Who was the girl you were talking to?"

Jon opened his mouth to answer before closing it almost as suddenly. "I... don't know. I can't remember her name. Damnit! I really liked her."

"Winterfell isn't that big. I'm sure you'll come across her again," Theon said.

"That's if our parents ever let you leave the premises again," Bran said. Jon turned around to glare at him. Bran shrugged. "Breakfast will be done soon. I suggest you all get ready. Sunday breakfasts are important."

Mya finished her smoothie. "I'm going to see my baby."

Arya watched the others slowly make their way out of the room. Eventually she was the only one left… except for Bella. The princess was still playing the piano. Arya looked over in her direction. The music Bella was playing had gone from jaunty to calming. It was not anything Arya could readily recognize. She stood up and walked over to the piano.

"So now everyone knows," Bella said.

"All they know is that we got drunk and made out. It doesn't have to mean anything." Arya tried to sound nonchalant. By the expression on Bella's face, she guessed that she had done a poor job of it. "What?"

Bella switched to a more jazzy tune. "The media will get a hold of this, if they haven't already, and they'll be dying to know about the budding romance between the heir and youngest Stark daughter. The gossip blogs will be alight," she sang to the music.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Please. The gossip blogs generally leave me alone. Sansa is their darling," she refuted.

"Maybe that was true. However," Bella dropped playing suddenly and stood up, "Sansa doesn't have videos on the internet playing tongue hockey with a Baratheon. Welcome to our world, love."

* * *

After a long shower, Gendry went down to find breakfast. A plate of food was hurriedly put before him when he sat down at the table. He looked down at it in wonder. There were four slices of tomato, two bacon rashers, two fried eggs, three sausages, two tattie scones, fried mushrooms, baked beans, two slices of toast, and two slices of black pudding. He glanced around the table and saw everyone was working their way through similar plates.

“All of this is for me?” he asked.

Catelyn smiled at him. “Oh yes. This is a traditional Northern full breakfast. We have one every Sunday. I know it’s a lot of food, but it’s very good,” she answered.

“Eat up, son,” Alyrra said. She was holding Olyver and feeding him with a bottle.

Suddenly, Gendry felt like this was a punishment for last night.

Arya came in the dining room loudly yawning. She took one look at the table and groaned. Taking the seat in front of Gendry, she immediately began stuffing her face. She noticed Gendry looking at her and shrugged. “What? I’m starving,” she said. A still-hungover Sansa discreetly slid her pieces of black pudding over to Arya.

Catelyn frowned at Arya’s manners. She would never understand why her youngest daughter shunned manners as if she had not been taught better. “Arya, would you like to join the queen and I while we go for our prayers? I want to show her around Winter Town as well,” she said.

Arya narrowed her eyes at her mother. Catelyn was not asking. She was telling Arya that she was going to join her. She angrily bit into a rasher. “Of course, Mother,” she replied. Catelyn smiled and went back to talking with Alyrra.

* * *

Going anywhere with Lady Catelyn Stark was an ordeal. If it were up to her, Arya would have put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. But then she would only end up fighting with her mother about her state of dress. So to avoid an inevitable argument, Arya just changed into a nice pair of slacks and a button up. Catelyn took one look at her, but said nothing. Arya took that as a win and they headed outside to where their chauffeur Hullen was waiting with the door to Catelyn’s car open. Catelyn followed Alyrra into the back while Arya walked around to the other side to get in. Once the three were seated and Hullen was driving off, Arya waited.

_She has something to say. Why else would she tell me to come with her?_ Arya looked at her mother suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Catelyn and Alyrra were talking about planning some sort of ball. Arya slouched back in the leather seats and continued to wait.

“What is your relationship with the prince?” Catelyn asked suddenly.

Arya blinked. She had not been expecting this line of questioning. At the most she thought Catelyn would scold her about her less than pleasing manners over the last day or so. “Nothing. We just had a good time out.”

Alyrra chuckled softly. “You licked his face, Lady Arya.”

“We were drunk.” Arya shrugged and looked out the window. “People do wild things when they’re drunk, Your Grace.”

Catelyn remained quiet for a moment. “Sansa told me you met a boy in Braavos.”

Not for the first time did Arya regret sharing that bit of information with her siblings. “So? I met a few boys in Braavos.”

“One that you _liked_,” Catelyn emphasized. “Queen Alyrra also tells me that the prince was just in Braavos. You never came across him?”

“Braavos is a big place,” Arya murmured. She sank further down in the seat.

Catelyn watched her daughter. “You seemed very comfortable with him. I was just wondering if there was...”

“There isn't!” Arya said louder than she intended. Hullen hit the brakes. She took a look out the window to see where they were. “The sept?”

“It’s Sunday, Arya. I said we were going to do our prayers first. The Seven help me, I've done quite a bit of praying since I woke up this morning, " Catelyn said. Balon Swann, Alyrra's assigned Kingsguard, got out and opened the door for them.

Hullen opened Arya's door and she got out. She huffed and glanced up at the steepled white building. There was a ornate 7-pointed star was on large doors of the sept. She followed behind her mother and the queen silently.

Inside, the sept was lot by candles and the sun coming inn through the many stained-glass windows. There are a few people in the pews, kneeling in prayer. When they noticed Catelyn and Alyrra, they quickly greeted them with all the respect due to their stations. The septon was next to come meet them. Arya turned away from the sight and walked around the sept. She came to the altars of the Seven.

Arya was hardly religious, but she often found the imagery interesting to look at. Each altar had a statue of the likeness of one of the Seven. There were lit candles surrounding each. She paused for a moment in front of a few until she came to the Warrior. The altar had quite a few candles lit. She found it strange. To her knowledge they were not at war.

"I've taken to praying to the Warrior the most lately."

Arya visibly jumped at the around of the voice behind her. She turned to see the queen holding a candle. "Why the Warrior? My mother prays to all but I know she favors the Mother and the Maiden."

Alyrra nodded. "So do I. But I find myself worrying endlessly about my oldest son."

"Prince Gendry? Why?"

The queen placed her candle on the altar. "He's to be named the Prince of Storm's End soon. That means he'll officially be Robert's heir. I pray to the Warrior to keep him safe." She faced Arya again with slightly narrowed eyes. "Did you meet Gendry in Braavos?"

Arya inhaled deeply. She could not just lie to the queen. Besides, she had been silent long enough that Alyrra would have been able to figure it out on her own. Instead of speaking, Arya chose to nod almost imperceptively. Alyrra's expression softened considerably and Arya could see where Bella got her mannerisms from.

"I won't tell your mother if you don't want her to know. I'm keeping enough secrets as it is. What's one more?" Her eyes turned serious again. "Gendry was raised to be a king. He spent a lot of his time in a more isolated and militaristic setting. As such, the social aspect of this life is a little foreign to him. I trust you can help him navigate this ruckus."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Navigate? You mean like have a relationship with him?"

Alyrra shrugged. "Judging from the way you two were tonguing each other down, I don't think it would be hard to begin, or rather, continue one. I'm not saying you have to but," she held up her phone, "the public already _ships_ it."

* * *

“There you are!”

Gendry, who had been heading to sit in on petitions with his father, turned just in time to see Bella approaching him with a squirming baby. Olyver has gotten ahold of a lock of curls and had it in his mouth. Bella cringed and practically tossed the baby at Gendry.

“Bella!” Gendry situated Olyver properly in his arms. The baby was still holding on to Bella’s hair. She gently peeled his little fist away and stood back from him. Olyver’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes watered. He began to whine. Bella hurriedly put the pacifier clipped to his onesie in his mouth. Gendry watched him calm down a little but he kept frowning at Bella. “Why...”

“Because I have a headache, that’s why. Sansa is going to take me to the private spa she uses,” Bella said. She kissed her brother and nephew on their cheeks. “See ya!”

Gendry gaped at her retreating form. “I'm supposed to sit in on petitions right now! I can't take a baby with me! What the hell am I supposed to do with him?”

“I don’t know! Find his mom!”

Gendry watched Bella go. He glanced down at Olyver, who was now finding the buttons on his shirt interesting. _At least he’s quiet,_ he thought.

“Let’s go find your mother.” He started down the hall with Robar following slightly behind him.

The royal family had been put in different areas of the palace. Gendry and Edric shared rooms were near Robb’s quarters that he shared with Jeyne. He never found out where his sisters were put up, so he asked various servants. The Winterfell Palace was designed in a more straightforward way than the Red Keep was. Where the Red Keep was all twists and turns, Winterfell Palace was straight and narrow. It’s simplicity reminded him of his family’s ancestral palace in Storm’s End. He much preferred it than the Red Keep.

He eventually found out that his sisters were put up near the Stark daughters. Unfortunately, it was clear on the other side of the palace. By the time Gendry got there, Olyver was dozing on his chest. Instructing Robar to wait for him outside the suite, he forewent knocking on the door and pushed it open. He entered the sitting room of the quarters. There were two rooms off to either side. One of them was left open. By the mess inside, he could tell it belonged to Bella. She had definitely made herself at home already. Gendry made his way to the other door.

Gendry knocked. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door. “Mya? I have Olyver here and he’s...”

“Gendry!” Mya immediately lowered herself to hide.

The prince was lucky his first instinct was to protect. It was a miracle he only held Olyver closer to him and not dropped the baby altogether. Instead, he stood there dumbly with his mouth hanging open and squeezed his eyes shut. Olyver began to voice his displeasure at being held so tight and started wriggling in Gendry’s arms. That brought him back to the present and he backed out of the room. He shut the door and walked to the couch to sit down. Olyver snuggled back up against him, fisting his shirt.

Mya hung her head. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” She removed herself from her position on top of her assigned Kingsguard, Arys Oakheart.

Arys sat up as she climbed off the bed. “I told you this was a...”

“Shut up! Get dressed. I’m going to go... talk with my brother.” Mya threw a robe on and tied it tight. She walked out of the room and shut the door. Gendry was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and Olyver resting on his chest. She walked slowly over to him. “Gendry?”

Gendry opened his eyes when he felt Mya sit down next to him. He looked over at her. She was flushed but he did not know whether it was in embarrassment, anger, or... arousal. _I’m willing to bet a weird combination of all three, _he thought with a shudder.

“Sorry about that,” Mya said, her voice quiet.

“Sorry?” Gendry closed his eyes again. “Gods, I wish I could bleach my brain.”

“Well, I was in _my_ bedroom. It’s your own fucking fault for not knocking.”

“I did knock!”

“You knocked as you opened the door. Who the hell does that?”

Gendry sighed. “Is he...” Mya nodded. “Mya...”

“I know.” Mya crossed her arms.

“I don’t think you do. He’s a Kingsguard. He’s taken vows. He can’t have a lover. He can’t have children. And he definitely can’t be fucking the princess!”

“Keep your voice down!” Mya whispered. She reached for Olyver. Gendry gently passed the sleeping baby to her. “I know all of that. That’s why I haven’t told anyone and why you won’t go shooting your fat mouth off.”

Gendry’s frown deepened. “What makes you think I won’t? That’s treason. If anyone else found out...”

“No one will find out,” Mya insisted.

“Mya, I just walked in on you fucking your bodyguard.” Gendry shuddered. “You’re not doing a very good job of hiding it. I could’ve been Mom or Dad. And why are you even still fucking in the first place? Look what trouble that’s gotten you!”

Mya cradled Olyver closer to her. “_Our son_ is not trouble, Gendry.” She got to her feet and stalked back to her room.

Gendry sighed and got up to follow her. When he got to the door, he was met with Arys, who was back to looking like the perfect Kingsguard. Before he really could comprehend what he was doing, Gendry was punching Arys right in the face. Arys stumbled back into the wall.

“You’re supposed to be protecting her, not fucking her!”

Arys wiped the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth. “Apologies, Your Highness,” he mumbled.

Gendry snorted. “_Apologies_? That’s all you have to say for breaking your vows? You have a child by my sister, you treasonous bastard. If this were the fucking middle ages, your cock would be sawed off!”

“Your Highness, I...”

The eldest princess came out of the room and shut the door behind her loudly. She was no longer holding Olyver. She stepped between the two men and smacked Gendry upside his head. Gendry pouted down at her. “Gendry, stop it. Arys didn’t do anything I didn’t want to happen. If anything, I was the one who initiated everything.”

“That’s not the point, Mya. It shouldn’t have happened at all. Does he have no self-control? Or did you pull rank and order him to fuck you?” Gendry waited but the only answer he received to that query was a pointed glare. “Are you ever going to tell anyone?”

“When I’m sure Dad won’t throw him in prison, then yes.” Mya held up a hand when Gendry tried to protest. “Like it or not, he’s Olyver’s father. Please, Gendry. You can't tell anyone.” She stepped back and subtlety leaned against Arys.

Gendry pressed his lips into a thin line. He ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I won’t say anything. Just… don’t let me catch you again. Does Bella know?”

Mya nodded. "Like you, she doesn't know how to knock and walked in on us."

"I did knock!" Gendry growled and stormed out off the store, slamming the door behind him. He took a deep breath and looked to his right where Robar was standing against the wall. "Did you hear that?"

Robar cleared his throat. "Hear what, Your Highness?" he replied. Gendry nodded and went in search of wherever his father and Lord Stark were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "Northern full breakfast" is just a Scottish full breakfast. GRRM once said that the North is based on Scotland (at least geographically) so that's why I used it.


	5. A Moment Alone

* * *

Petitions were boring, Gendry decided. He had no idea how his father did this almost daily. Or maybe it’s because Lord Cerwyn seemed to drone on and on. Ned and Robert had not seemed to have a problem paying attention, but Gendry did see Robb struggling to concentrate. It was a blessing when Ned called for a break in the proceedings. Gendry was surprised when a plate was placed in front of him. There was a small pie and beans on it.

“Mutton pie! I haven’t had one of these since the last time I was here!” Robert exclaimed. He cut into it and put a huge forkful in his mouth. “Alyrra would kill me if she knew I was eating this. She barely let's me eat real meat anymore.”

“That’s why we’re having it now. Cat shouldn’t be back for another hour or so,” Ned said.

_Northern food is different_, Gendry mused as he took a bite of his own pie. _Different is good, though_.

“Your Highness,” Ned called to Gendry. The prince looked down the table with his mouth stuffed. Ned resisted the urge to laugh and instead cleared his throat. “Have you thought about who you’ll name to your small council?” he asked.

Gendry slowed his chewing and looked between his father and Ned. He swallowed. “I thought I would just inherit the council that’s already assembled,” he said.

Robert laughed. “Normally, that would be a good idea. However, I think there should be a bit of a shakeup when I hand the throne over to you. Some new blood, if you will. You have time to examine your options, though.”

“What’s wrong with the council we have?”

“When we get back, I want you to sit in on all meetings that are called. Watch them closely. You’ll also need a new Hand.” Robert looked at his son and shook his head. “And you will not name Stannis as your Hand.”

Gendry pouted. “And why not?”

Robert shook his head. “You’ll see why. I’d rather you witness it than have me tell you.” He chuckled softly. “If it wouldn’t cause such an uproar, I’d suggest your sister as Hand.”

“Princess Mya?” Robb asked, looking intrigued.

The king shook his head and cut into his pie again. “Bella.”

Forks clattered on the plates. “Bella?” came the incredulous exclamation from Ned, Gendry, and Robb.

There was no time for Robert to elaborate. The doors to the room opened. Catelyn came through with Alyrra beside her. Alyrra’s eyes fell to her husband’s plate and narrowed. Robert hurriedly finished his pie before she could snatch the plate away.

“I thought you said they’d be gone another hour, Ned.”

Catelyn looked at her own husband. “You called for mutton pies?”

Robb and Gendry took this moment to silently slip away and out of the room while their fathers were berated by their better halves. Robb gently closed the doors behind him, laughing a bit. Then he looked at Gendry. “Do you know what the king meant about your sister?”

“Not the slightest. I’d think Barra would make a better Hand before Bella, if I’m being honest.” Gendry scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’ve got a lot to think about before I become king.” His gave a small smile but his tone was forlorn. “Do you have any sugge...”

“There you are!” The twins came up to the two young men. Rickon was between them. “We have a favor to ask.”

Robb raised an eyebrow at the three. He had a feeling the twins were just as if not more mischievous than his younger brother. In fact, Rickon was standing between them with a rather smug look on his face. “Is it legal?” he asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be legal?” Rickon asked, feigning innocence. Robb gave him a look and he shrugged. “It’s not illegal. We just want to go to the store.”

“Can’t we send someone out for whatever you need?”

“Why waste a servant’s time on a frivolous task like this? I’m sure they have better things to do,” Joss said.

“Besides, you all got to go out and make headlines. We’re just going to the store,” Cass chimed in. Both girls crossed their arms.

Robb looked at Gendry for help. Gendry sighed. “Just make sure you take your guards with you. To the store and straight back.”

* * *

Arya stood around the corner, watching the twins and Rickon petition their older brothers. She did not know what they were going to get up to, but she knew it was not anything good. Rickon was a handful, but Arya knew mischief when she saw it. The twin princesses reeked of it. When they skittered off with their bodyguards, Arya turned her attention back to Robb and Gendry. She could not hear what they were talking about, but whatever it was had them both wearing serious expressions.

“Reduced to spying, dear sister?”

Arya nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to see Bran standing there. Summer was by his side. How had she not heard them sneaking up on her? “I’m not spying. I’m just... waiting,” she refuted.

Bran nodded and looked past her. “I assume you’d like a moment alone with the prince.” He walked around her before Arya could say anything. Summer followed after him. “Your Highness, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to borrow my brother.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Gendry watched as Bran led a confused Robb away. He found himself alone and almost thankful for it. His battery for social interaction was beginning to run low. However, his conversation with Robb had been interesting; nearly as interesting as Robert mentioning Bella’s apparent political prowess. He had free time now. “I wonder where the library in this place is...”

“I can show you.”

Gendry turned around. Arya came out from her hiding place. He smiled at her, suddenly feeling slightly less annoyed with his day. “If you will, milady.” He chuckled when Arya shook her head and marched past him.

The library was not in the main building. Instead, it was in a smaller building a stone’s throw away. Only a small courtyard separated it from the palace. Arya and Gendry walked in silence nearly the entire way there. At some point, Nymeria had joined them. The malamute seemed to like Gendry. She would occasionally nuzzle his hand for scratches while they walked. Arya found that interesting. Nymeria was far from the friendliest of the litter. Then again, she tended to like whatever Arya liked.

“What were you talking to Robb about?” Arya asked, finally breaking the thick silence.

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “I asked him about his opinion on the small council. My father is suggesting I clean house when I become king. He also suggested Bella for the Hand.” He snorted at the look Arya gave him. “I know. Apparently my sister might be a political genius.”

Arya shrugged. “She’s definitely more intuitive than she lets on. She figured out our relationship before we even got drunk,” she said.

“Are you serious?” Gendry watched Arya nod. “Wow.”

“Your mother also knows.”

“I thought we were trying to keep this a secret.”

“Well, she sorta cornered me. I couldn't very well lie to her. She’s _the queen_.”

They came to the library’s huge doors. Arya went to a box on the right of the doors and opened it. She put in a code and placed her hand on a screen. After a few seconds, the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Robar stepped around Gendry and pulled it open for Arya. Surprised, she nodded at him and went inside. Gendry followed after her. When they walked inside, the lights came on automatically and lit up the vast room.

Arya stopped walking and watched as Gendry kept going into the huge room. “So what are you looking for in here?” she asked.

“Quiet solitude,” he answered simply.

“Solitude? Should I leave?”

Gendry shook his head and faces her again. “No. You fall into the exclusive group that my mom and Barra fall into.”

“What’s that?”

“People I can stand for more than an hour at a time.”

Arya laughed. “Well, I’m glad I meet your lofty standards of companionship, Your Highness.” She attempted a curtsy, to which Gendry laughed at. Arya shook her head and stood up straight. “I am so bad at that.”

“Yes, you are. Like a puppy just learning to walk.”

“You aren’t supposed to agree with me, jerk.”

“But why would I lie to you?” Gendry turned away and walked over to the shelves.

Arya waited a moment before following him. She chanced a glance back at his Kingsguard. Robar was looking around, seemingly mapping the place out. Arya turned her attention to the shelves Gendry had disappeared behind. She came to the end of the aisle and caught Gendry’s shadow disappearing down an aisle down the row of shelves. She followed after it.

“Are you playing hide and seek with me, Your Highness?” she asked loud enough for him to hear.

“Stop calling me that. It sounds weird coming from you,” came his disembodied voice. “Just call me Gendry.”

“All right then, Gendry. Why are you hiding in the shelves?” Arya came to the end of an aisle. She started to turn left when an arm wrapped around her waist. She was pulled back into a hard body. She stifled a giggle while Gendry pulled her back into a dark corner. Arya turned in his arms and pushed him against a shelf. “Why are you sneaking around? It’s just us in here.”

Gendry shook his head. “Robar is still in here. I don’t want him watching you defile me.”

Arya feigned shock. “Me? Defile you? Last time I checked, Waters, it was you who who did the defiling. If this were the Middle Ages, you’d be forced to marry me to protect my honor.” She laughed but Gendry paused for a moment. “What’s wrong?”

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Arya had just reminded him of something he said only a few hours earlier. “You don’t strike me as the type who’d put up with marriage just because some bloke got under your skirt.”

“If _some bloke got under my skirt_ it’s only because I wanted him to.” Arya leaned against him. “The queen thinks we should date.” She looked up to see his reaction. He was staring straight ahead with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he smirked and looked down at her.

“You want to be my girlfriend?” he asked. Arya rolled her eyes and turned to walk away from him. Gendry laughed and pulled her back, switching places so that now she was against the shelf. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Arya glared up at him. Then she shrugged. “Sure.” She tugged on his shirt to bring his head down to her.

“Are we supposed to go on dates and stuff now?” he whispered against her lips.

“No, it doesn't count. But I get to choose.” Arya giggled (in a way she would have otherwise thought was appallingly girlish) when he finally kissed her.

* * *

Arya and Gendry did not get to go on their date the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. In fact, they hardly saw one another. Gendry sat in on the petitions with the king and her father every day. Catelyn kept Arya busy by dragging her nearly everywhere she went with the queen. Arya could say for sure that since the royal family’s arrival, she’d spent more time with the queen than anyone else. Not that Alyrra was bad company. It was quite the opposite, actually. The queen was a very interesting character. What she did not understand was why. Surely Sansa was better suited for that but her older sister was mostly with the elder princesses.

But now she finally found a moment to herself and she ended up in Sansa’s living room in her apartment. Bella, Mya, and Jeyne were with them as well. Somehow, Arya had ended up with Olyver on her lap, gurgling and playing with a few toys.

“So has my brother asked you out on a date yet?” Bella asked. Everyone looked in her direction, then at Arya. Arya sat with her mouth hanging open. Bella smiled at her. “It’s so obvious that you guys have decided to be a thing now.”

Sansa grinned at Arya. “Really? I told Robb and Jon there was something going on with you two but they insisted it was just drunken fun. I think they’re just in denial. You work fast, Arya,” she teased.

“Rather they’re just picking up where they left off,” Bella said airily. Arya narrowed her eyes at the princess.

“Where they left off? What do you mean by that?” Understanding dawned on Sansa’s face. “_Prince Gendry_ is the boy from Braavos? How did you not know he was the prince?”

Arya shrugged. “He didn’t look like a prince. He looked like any other regular guy,” she said.

Jeyne chortled. “There are many ways to describe Prince Gendry’s appearance, but _regular_ is not one of them.” Everyone now looked at Jeyne and she shrugged. “What? I can say he’s a handsome lad, can’t I?”

Sansa just laughed. “All that time in Braavos and you didn’t realize you were crushing on the prince.”

“Oh they were doing more than just crushing on each other.” Bella giggled when Arya threw one of Olyver’s plush toys at her. “If Gendry is to be believed, there were _a few nights spent together_.”

“Arya!”

“So,” Mya interrupted, “did he ask you out on a date or not?” She expertly steered the subject back to Bella’s original question before Sansa could lay into Arya.

Arya shook her head. “We haven’t had any time. We’ve both been so busy. He went with me when I took Nymeria on a walk yesterday but that was it. And I asked him on a date.”

“So what are going to do? Are you guys gonna go public already?” Bella asked.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea. Especially with Jeyne’s wedding next week. Probably best if you guys find something to do on the grounds,” Sansa said as her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw there was a message from Jeyne Poole. Opening it, she was greeted with an article. “_Peer Pressure: Are the Baratheons a bad influence on the Starks?_ What the...”

Mya snatched the phone away from Sansa. “They used that picture of you and Bella playing with cigarettes. How did they even get that?” She scrolled down the article and saw a picture of the twins. It was credited to Rickon from one of his social media accounts. “_Even Princesses Jocelyn and Cassandra have found a kindred spirit in the young Lord Rickon Stark. They have been spotted out in Winter Town several times this week..._ So are they just going to stalk our social media for dirt?”

“You should know that’s what they do by now. I actually got a lot of likes on the cigarette picture. The people love Lady Sansa’s sexy lips,” Bella said, winking at her.

Sansa blushed. “Well, next week they’ll have more nobles to concentrate on than us. The Martells and Tyrells will be here.”

With an eyebrow raised, Bella smirked. “The Martells, you say...”

Arya tunes out the other ladies and retreated into her thoughts. She looked down at Olyver, who was leaning back against her, struggling to stay awake. Her mind drifted to what she could do for their date. Going into town was out of the question for now. If anything, she just wanted to get away from the prying eyes of their families. But where?

The idea came to her as Olyver got comfortable in her lap, properly asleep now. She would take him somewhere special. Somewhere very dear to her. But she would need a little help.

* * *

“Uncle Stannis will be here tomorrow,” Edric said as Gendry walked into the common room they shared in the apartment. Disheveled and yawning, Gendry was barely awake to properly process what his younger brother said. He looked at Edric expectantly, clearly waiting for him to repeat himself. Edric rolled his eyes. “Uncle Stannis is coming.”

Gendry nodded, finally grasping what Edric was saying. “Should I be worried?” he asked through another yawn and stretch.

“Depends. He’s probably going to want you to sit in on every petition and monopolize your time. You know? Ruin your vacation.”

The elder prince snorted. “I think I can avoid him well enough.”

Edric watched his brother mosey to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Gendry seemed a little too calm about that. He absolutely hated when Stannis would ride him about his duties. Edric did not have time to dwell on it for too long. There was a knock on the door of the apartment and he stood up to answer it.

When Gendry came out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel, Edric was sitting at the dining table in the room. There was a cart of food beside the table. “So we don’t all have to take our meals together?” he said, making his way to the table.

“I suppose not,” Edric said while buttering a biscuit. “I’m glad for that. Go put some clothes on. Don’t want your dick out around the food.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and thumped Edric on the head. “My dick is not out.” He turned and went back to his bedroom. He remembered what Arya told him the day before. She wanted him to wear something comfortable. She had not told him what they would be doing, but he trusted her. He chose a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt to put on later.

Now he just had to get through the morning petitions…

* * *

“Have you ever ridden a horse?” Arya asked as he approached her. She was waiting for him near the same door they’d used to get to the library.

“I’m not really a fan of it,” Gendry answered.

Arya shook her head. “A king-to-be that can’t even sit a horse...”

“I said I’m not a fan of it, not that I can’t ride. I won’t win any races but I can get from point A to point B.” Gendry did not mean to sound as defensive as he did. He noticed Arya was just grinning at him. Of course she would only be teasing him.

“Very well, Your Highness. For our first date, we’ll be going for a ride. I want to take you somewhere. I think we’ve both been cooped up in the palace for too long.” Arya led him outside and towards a huge stable. A man was leading a bay mare around the paddock. He called out a greeting towards her and tipped his hat. Arya gave the man a wave and kept walking.

Gendry was confused as they kept going around the stable. “I thought we were going for a ride,” he said.

Arya smirked. “We are.” She nodded towards the garage further ahead of them. “Ever ridden one of them?” she asked, pointing to the ATV that was waiting in one of the open garage doors.

Gendry shook his head. “No, but I can take the engine apart and put it back together,” he replied. He noticed the weird look Arya was giving him. “I like to tinker with engines and stuff. It’s a hobby. Always been fascinated with the way things work.”

“I never would’ve guessed.” Arya walked into the garage while Gendry marveled over the ATV. She grabbed two helmets and a pair of gloves. She came back out to see Gendry engrossed in his inspection of the ATV. “Catch!” She tossed one of the helmets in his direction as soon as he looked in her direction. He barely caught it and stood up. Arya mounted the ATV and put her helmet on. She looked up at Gendry while slipping her gloves on. “Well, get on.”

Gendry hurriedly our the helmet on and climbed on the ATV behind Arya. He was so much bigger than her but she fit snugly between his legs. He held his hands out, unsure about what to do with them. Arya sighed, took hold of his hands, and wrapped them around her waist. Gendry smirked beneath the helmet when he heard her mumble stupid under her breath. Arya started the ATV and took off.

Their ride took them to the edge of the huge yard behind the palace and into a dense forest. Arya would have usually deviated from the path but the way Gendry was squeezing her told her it probably was not a good idea to alarm him any further. He had her firmly trapped in his arms with her back against his chest. She’d be lying if she said she did not enjoy the position. She was not going to tell him that, though.

Gendry was no stranger to forests. He’d spent some time in the Rainwood in the Stormlands and his father loved to hunt in the Kingswood. But the forest Arya was driving him through now was unlike the others he had seen. Even with the loud noise of the ATV, it felt like everything around him was calm and quiet. There was also this strange sensation of being watched. 

He spotted their destination before Arya tapped him to let him know they were approaching. It was a treehouse nestled between two large trees. There was a staircase that led up to it. Arya drove the ATV close to one of the trees and turned it off. She took her helmet off and twisted to look at Gendry. He was looking up at the treehouse in wonder.

“What do you think?” she asked.

Gendry got off the ATV and removed his helmet, still looking up at the treehouse. “Is it safe?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s safe, stupid. I wouldn’t have brought you here if it wasn’t. Come on.” She gestured for him to follow her up the stairs.


	6. Date, Interrupted

* * *

Arya practically tackled Gendry the moment he was completely inside the treehouse. She pulled him down to her level, devouring his lips. Gendry was surprised but responded with just as much fervor. He tried to pull her closer but before he could, she pushed him away. His legs met something solid and he ended up sitting on a futon beneath a loft. He looked down at what he was sitting on and then back up at Arya. She was approaching him with a predatory look. Gendry leaned back as she straddled him and settled in his lap.

“If you wanted me alone like this, I could’ve just kicked Edric out of the rooms we’re staying in,” he said.

Arya shrugged. “Yes, but here I have you all to myself with no distractions.” She leaned forward and bit his ear. Gendry groaned at the feeling. “And we can be as loud and vulgar as we want out here. Just like Braavos.” She covered his lips with hers again, silencing anything else he had to say.

Gendry hissed against her lips as she rubbed herself down against him. He could already feel himself straining against his jeans. Arya slid her hands under his shirt to feel his chest. The feel of his skin never seemed to get old to her. In return, Gendry’s hands move up to grip her ass. Arya rolled her hips against his, enjoying the friction through her leggings.

“Fuck,” she whispered as she continued rolling her hips. She grabbed Gendry’s shirt and lifted it. He released her for a moment and raised his arms so she could pull it off of him. She tossed his shirt to the side. Her shirt followed as his hands resumed their spot on her ass.

Gendry took a bared nipple into his mouth. Arya threw her head back and gasped. She dragged her fingers down his chest and found the button of his jeans. She tried to pay attention to her task but between Gendry’s mouth and wandering hands, it was proving difficult. She finally got the button open and nearly ripped his zipper down. At the same time she dipped her hand into his jeans, Gendry slid a hand under the waistband of her leggings. With his free hand, he helped Arya free his cock. She wrapped her hand around him and he dragged a finger across her lower lips. Arya pushed down against his hand. His fingers slid easily into her and she fell forward against him.

She came unexpectedly with a choked gasp, clenching tightly around his fingers. Her legs shook beneath her. She hid her face in his neck, completely mortified at her lack of control. Was it okay for women to reach an orgasm so quickly?

He chuckled against her chest. “I barely touched you. You were that wound up?”

“Shut up,” Arya pulled away from him and stood up, “and take your fucking pants off.”

* * *

Edric and Bran had a game of gin rummy going when fanfare interrupted their mostly silent reverie. Both looked at each other in confusion. Trumpets only sounded when there was someone of the royal family arriving. Even then, the king preferred not to have it played. Robert thought it was an idiotic tradition. There was only one person who was such a stickler for tradition.

“Uncle Stannis is here!” Barra announced as she ran into the room. She looked around, seeing that only Bran and Edric were there. “Where is everybody?” she asked Edric, padding over to him.

“I have no idea where our sisters are. I’d rather not think about what Gendry is up to. As for the rest of our family... You got me, kid,” he replied, ruffling her hair.

“Wherever Rickon is I’m sure the twins aren’t far behind. Earlier today I saw them asking about where the other nobles would be staying,” Bran said, putting a card down.

Edric snorted. “The next few weeks will be nothing if not hilarious.” He placed his own card down.

“Indeed.”

Edric and Bran eventually left the parlor and walked towards the front of the palace. Barra followed behind them, staying close to Edric. Stannis Baratheon was talking in clipped tones to to a servant. The poor servant nodded and scurried off to fulfill whatever order Stannis had given him.

“Good afternoon, uncle,” Edric said. He and Bran stopped in front of Stannis. The older man looked at Edric and then at Bran.

Bran lowered his head. “Your Highness,” he said. It seemed to please Stannis and he went back to glaring at his nephew.

“Where is everyone?”

“Around, I guess. I was in the parlor playing cards with Bran here. Barra found me to tell me you were here.” Edric motioned to Barra, who was hiding behind him, clinging to his leg. Her eyes were locked on the redhead who stood slightly behind Stannis. “I haven’t the slightest idea where my other sisters are. Maybe my parents are in their quarters.”

Stannis sighed. “Then take me to your parents, boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

It was quiet in the large guest apartment that Robert and Alyrra were set up in. The king was resting on the couch. Olyver was on his broad chest with Robert’s hand holding him in place. Both were sleeping. Alyrra sat beside them, watching the tv on low volume. Their peace was interrupted when the door opened loudly and Stannis marched in. Robert kept snoring but Olyver was jarred awake. The baby immediately began to voice his displeasure at having his nap abruptly ended. Alyrra gathered her grandson up in her arms to try and pacify him. Then she glared at Stannis.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until tomorrow,” she said, annoyed already.

“Council meetings finished early so I took an earlier flight. Why is everyone just sitting around? Is this not a progress? Is there not work to be done?” Stannis asked. He walked over to Robert and shoved him on the shoulder.

“Hm? Lyr? What’s...” Robert blinked a few times and realized that it was Stannis who had shaken him awake. He let out a deep sigh. “Of course you’d be early.”

Stannis frowned. “Get up. It should be time for dinner anyway.”

* * *

Edric knocked on the door of his older sisters’ apartment. “Dinner will be ready soon. Uncle Stannis wants us all there.” He moved on, not hearing the groan of despair on the other side of the door.

Mya lay on the couch with a pillow over her face. “I just wanna get laid. Is that too much to ask?” She removed the pillow when she felt Arys lift his head. “Where are you going? I didn’t say stop.”

“We just got really lucky he didn’t open the door, Mya,” Arys said, sitting back.

“Don’t give me that. Edric wouldn’t say anything anyway. Now come back here. Dinner won’t be ready for at least thirty minutes. You’ve got time.” She reached for him and pulled him back over her.

* * *

“How dare that man call for dinner as if he lives here,” Catelyn snapped. She was walking with Ned towards the dining room. “He just can’t come in here and start ordering _our_ servants around.”

Ned chuckled at his incensed wife. “Sure he can, my lady. He’s the Duke of Dragonstone.”

“If I don’t let Robert boss me around my own palace than I am most definitely not going to let his little brother... Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Stannis!”

Ned watched as Catelyn seamlessly switched from irate homemaker to Lady Stark of Winterfell. She had always been much better at faking pleasantries than he was. He respectfully inclined his head and shook Stannis’ hand. He noticed the redhead standing behind Stannis. She lowered her head in respect and smiled at him. Ned recognized her from pictures and the odd newsreel he’d seen in the last year. He’d never quite caught her name, though. All he could recall is that she always seemed to be beside Stannis lately; more than his own wife. Speaking of his wife...

“Has the duchess already been shown to your apartment?” Ned asked.

Stannis shook his head. “Selyse and Shireen are back at Dragonstone,” he said curtly.

“Oh. I hope everything is okay,” Catelyn said.

“They are fine.” Stannis did not seem to want to elaborate more and Catelyn could sense it.

“Well, I send my love to them. Now, how about a drink before dinner? I’m sure it will not be ready for a few minutes. Follow me.” Catelyn glided by him and everyone followed behind her. Out of sight, she rolled her eyes. Her gossipy sister Lysa has mentioned something about Stannis having an assistant. From what Lysa had implied, her relationship with Stannis was more than that of an assistant. How this had not caused more of a scandal amazed Catelyn.

* * *

“I can’t believe he brought her,” Bella grumbled. “An audacious bitch, isn’t she?”

Sansa watched Bella pick up her wine glass for it to be filled. She followed Bella’s line of sight. The princess was glaring daggers at the pretty redhead next to Stannis. “Who is she?”

“That is Melisandre. She’s Uncle Stannis’ assistant,” Mya answered.

“And his _mistress_,” Bella intoned. She almost laughed at the aghast look Sansa have her.

“You don’t know that, Bella,” Mya said.

“Oh please. You know he's fucking her. It’s the worst-kept secret in the Crownlands. He spends more time with her than he does Aunt Selyse. Remember when that tabloid reported the rumor? The next thing you know they're filing for bankruptcy.”

Sansa just sat quietly as the sisters argued about the validity of Bella’s claim. She looked back towards where Melisandre sat next to Stannis. She was a very beautiful woman. Sansa had never seen someone with hair that shade of red. She seemed both sensual and mysterious. Sansa wondered why Bella would not like her. _Apart from the probable adultery_, she amended. She turned her attention back to the sisters.

“Why did he even bring her? He should’ve brought Shireen. Can’t believe he left our sweet cousin on that island alone. When we get back, I’m bringing her to live with us,” Bella said resolutely.

Mya tried to look annoyed but just ended up chuckling. “Just be nice, Bella. I’m not in the mood for one of our dear uncle’s lectures.” She noticed Stannis was looking down the table. “And it seems he just noticed his _prized calf_ isn’t here.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “_Prized calf_?”

“Where is the prince?” Stannis asked.

“I’m right here, uncle,” Edric replied swiftly. The twins stifled giggles while Bella let out a loud _**HA**_. Edric just looked innocently at Stannis.

Stannis narrowed his eyes at them and they all straightened up. “Where?”

“He’s somewhere on the grounds,” Mya answered this time.

Stannis looked to the woman at his side. “Find his Kingsguard. Tell him to go get the boy,” he said. Melisandre simply nodded. She glanced down the table before standing and leaving to do as Stannis asked.

“See? They’re definitely fucking,” Bella whispered before chugging her wine.

* * *

Robar finally came up on the treehouse. After asking around, he found out the prince had gone out on an ATV with the youngest Stark daughter. Gendry had given him the night off but of course Stannis was not having that. He pulled his borrowed ATV up next to the one that was already there. The moment he cut it off, he heard noises coming from the treehouse. He paused.

“_Gendry! Holy fuck!_” came the voice of young Lady Stark. A guttural grunt that could have only come from the prince followed. It did not take a genius to figure out what was going on in the treehouse. Robar sighed and glanced around. There was a fire pit in a clearing not too far away. He went and sat on one of the log benches. He would just have to wait until they were finished. He hoped it was soon because the sun was getting close to the horizon.

* * *

Arya felt boneless laying against Gendry. He was leaning back on the futon and running his hand up and down her spine. Both were panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“Don't think ill of me. I usually don’t put out on the first date,” Arya said, breaking the silence.

Gendry laughed. “That makes two of us.” He opened his eyes and looked out the window beside them. His arms tightened around Arya. He shifted her so that his body blocked her from view.

“What...”

“Someone is outside at the fire pit,” Gendry interrupted. Arya peered over his shoulder and out the window. “I think it’s... Robar,” he said.

Arya’s eyes widened. The window was cracked open a little. “How long has he been out there?”

“Probably long enough to figure out what we were doing up here.” Gendry stood up and walked over to the window. Arya grabbed one of the big pillows on the futon to attempt to cover herself even though Gendry’s body shielded most of her. Gendry lifted the window and leaned on the sill. “Robar!” he called. The Kingsguard turned around in his seat to look in his direction. “What are you doing here? I gave you the night off!”

Robar stood from his seat. “The Duke of Dragonstone sent me to find you, Your Highness!”

“The Duke of... Uncle Stannis is here? I thought he wouldn’t be here until tomorrow! Fuck!” Gendry did not wait for a response and turned back around to face Arya. She had moved to stand right behind him. “My uncle is here early and wants to see me,” he said. He saw Arya’s eyes had traveled down his body. He looked down to see her reach for him.

“Well, I guess we have to cut our date short.” She wrapped her hand around his half hard cock. “You gotta take this off first, though.” Arya looked him in the eyes as she removed the condom he’d forgotten about. With her free hand, she slowly stroked him. “Such a shame.”

Gendry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’d tell my uncle to fuck off if I could. But he’ll just come get me himself and we would never see each other again.”

“What is this _we_ you speak of? He’s not my uncle.” Arya turned around and disposed of the used condom. Gendry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

“I’m going to tell him that you were holding me hostage.”

Arya laughed. “Oh I’m sure he’ll definitely believe that. Like three of me equals one of you.”

“If I tell him your tight little cunt was holding my cock hostage...” he whispered in her ear.

“Gendryyyyy...” Arya wiggled out of his grasp. “You can’t talk dirty to me when we have to go. Save it for later.” She walked around the house, gathering up her discarded clothes. She yelped when Gendry caught her around the waist and dragged her back to the futon.

Outside, Robar rolled his eyes when he heard giggling that turned into a long moan. At this rate, dinner would be over by the time they got back.

* * *

Arya and Gendry split up when they arrived back at the palace. Each went back to their own room to freshen up for dinner. Gendry dismissed Robar when they got to his apartment. He headed straight for the bathroom to shower and rinse the activities of the day off of him. When he returned to his room, he nearly yelled when he saw the new person that occupied a spot on his bed.

“_Sandre_?” Gendry croaked.

The redhead smiled from her place on his bed. “Hello, Steffon. Or should I say _Your Highness_?”

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in the palace?” Gendry squeezed the knot he’d made with the towel around his waist. He was suddenly very aware of his nakedness.

“First, my name is _Melisandre_. Second, I came with the Duke.”

Gendry blinked in disbelief. “You work for Uncle Stannis?” She nodded. “And did you work for him when you were in Asshai?”

“I started working for your uncle not long after you left for your little adventure. He sent me to watch over you. Asshai has its fair share of human trafficking rings. I was only to look after you in Asshai. It is quite dangerous and you were staying in that seedy hostel where anyone could drug you and haul you off. Your family would have been none the wiser. When you left, I returned to Westeros,” Melisandre answered. She noticed Gendry gaping at her. “Is something wrong, Your Highness?”

“My uncle sent you to... You were just supposed to... _You fucking tricked me into fucking you_!” Gendry could feel his anger rising. He was not particularly quick-tempered but a temper he did have. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm down.

Melisandre shrugged and stood. “Because I wanted to.” She walked over to Gendry and placed a hand flat on his chest. “You haven’t told anyone?”

“Oh now you’re worried about that? You knew eventually I’d see you again. Why did...” Gendry was silenced by her finger on his lips. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Just keep it between us. I’m sure you don’t want your she-wolf to know.” Melisandre smirked and left Gendry alone in the room.

Gendry listened until he heard her leave the apartment completely. Then he swore loudly. He suddenly felt very used and dirty. He decided to shower again.

* * *

Arya slid into her seat without being noticed. Dinner had already been served and everyone was in their own conversations. She looked down the table and saw Stannis Baratheon sitting next to a redhead. The redhead caught her eye and reached for her wine glass. Just as she was touching it, a pea landed in the glass. Another landed a little short of the glass. Arya turned to see the twins very interested in their food. The redhead stared down at her wine glass. Luckily, a servant came and gave her another.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Edric admonished his sisters. They both stuck their tongues out at him. Edric sighed and turned his attention to Arya. “Where’s Gendry?”

Arya shrugged. “We went back to our rooms to freshen up. I thought he would beat me here, to be honest.” She started cutting into one of the sausages on her plate. “Who’s the new woman?”

“Uncle Stannis’ _assistant_,” Joss answered. She wiggled her eyebrows as she responded. Arya nodded and looked back down the table. The woman gave her a look before turning to her own plate.

A few minutes later, Gendry came into the room. He sat down loudly next to Jon. A plate of food was immediately sat in front of him. He avoided looking at anyone and started tearing into the sausage on his plate.

“Where have you been?” Stannis asked.

Gendry looked up from his food. His eyes fell on Melisandre and then quickly switched to his uncle. “Out,” was all he said. Stannis gave him a look and Gendry returned it.

The older man knew that was as good as an answer as he would get at the moment. Gendry could be as stubborn as he was and he had no desire to challenge his nephew in that department at the moment. It had no escaped him that the youngest Stark daughter was also late to the table. Add that to the... troubling rumors he’d heard and it was safe to assume Gendry had been with her.

“Have you been sitting in on the petitions with your father?”

“Yes.”

“And what have you learned?”

“That Lord Cerwyn can talk for an incredibly long time before taking a breath,” Gendry said flatly. Both Robb and Jon tried to hide their laughter. Robert did no such thing and the sound of it filled the room.

“Good one, boy! Medger can indeed talk your ear off. Stannis, is it really necessary that you interrogate him now? Let the boy...”

Gendry tuned out his father as he began arguing with his uncle. Instead, he was finding the sausage on his plate rather nice. It reminded him of what he’d eaten often in the Vale. It was far tastier, though. The sound of his name filtered back into his mind when Jon gave him a nudge. “Huh?”

“We were wondering if you’d like to join us for Robb’s bachelor party.”

Gendry swallowed the food in his mouth. “Bachelor party?”

“Yeah. Theon has planned it.” Jon sighed. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not yet. If anything, we’ll have a story to tell our grandchildren.”

Gendry thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “Sure.”

* * *

Sansa watched as Jeyne excused herself from the table. Then she leaned in to get the attention of Arya and the others. “Are you guys in for Jeyne’s bachelorette party?” she asked.

“You planned a party?” Arya asked, thoroughly surprised. As far as she knew, Sansa did not have a naughty bone in her body. She fully expected her to go the prim and proper bridal shower route.

“Well, Margaery helped me plan it. Jeyne doesn’t know about it, though.” Sansa gave a giddy smile. “It’s going to be so cool. Jeyne will never see it coming. Margaery and I even got Mom in on it.”

Mya chuckled. “Are you going to kidnap her or something?” The silence that followed told her all she needed to know.

Arya nodded eagerly. “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Bella agreed.

Sansa clasped her hands together. “Great. This will be so fun!”

Arya glanced down the table when Sansa started going into the details. Gendry was talking with Jon. She smiled to herself, happy to see him getting along with her favorite cousin. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and glanced away from Jon momentarily to catch her eye. She gave him a small smile, which he returned. Then she turned back to her food.

Despite the interruption, today had been a good day.


	7. The Big Day

_ _

* * *

_Gendry stood on the balcony of Melisandre’s condo, looking out at Asshai. The sun was almost completely set but a blanket of darkness had already swallowed the strange city in shadows. Gendry had noticed that no matter how brightly the sun shone, the city had always seemed shrouded in shadows. Clearly the general area being called the Shadowlands was to be taken literally. He had enjoyed his time in the city, even if his time there had veered completely off the plan he had. For starters, he had not planned on staying with a woman he barely knew for a month. He certainly had not expected to become her lover. He did not flinch when he felt her warm arms slide around him, resting her hands dangerously low on his abdomen._

_“I have to leave,” he said simply._

_“I know. Where will you go next?” She stepped around him to look up at his face._

_“Qohor then to Braavos. I have to go home by the end of summer.”_

_“Back to the wet Stormlands.” Melisandre smiled, dragging her hands down his chest. “You must use everything you have learned here on the next woman who will have you.”_

_Gendry smirked. “I’m not big on casual hookups and let alone actual dating,” he said. “You’ve been an exception.”_

_“If I recall, so far I’ve had the pleasure of being the only exception. But still,” her hands toyed with the band of his sweatpants, “ I have taught you well. Tonight will be your... final exam.”_

_He stood there for a moment in silence. Then he broke out into a chuckle. Melisandre smiled up at him. “You’re usually so suave. That was cheesy.”_

_Melisandre pulled him closer by the drawstring of his sweatpants. After pulling the knot loose, her hand slipped inside them. “Even I have my moments.”_

* * *

Gendry awoke with a start. He groaned and turned his head towards the windows. It was still dark outside. He turned over to put his back to the window and desperately catch a few more hours of sleep. He found it hard; especially after dreaming about his last time with Melisandre. It had been a fantastic memory that was now tainted by her deceit. What’s worse is that he’d had to endure her constant presence since his uncle had arrived.

And now he had a rather insistent erection. 

Before he could fix that problem, a knock on his door startled him. Was that why he had woken up? He was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off when it opened slowly.

“What... Arya?” he inquired groggily. The lady in question quietly shut the door behind her and scurried over to the bed. Gendry pulled himself up into a sitting position and she climbed on top of him. “What are you doing in here?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Apparently sneaking into his room in the middle of the night is the only way I can see my boyfriend.”

Gendry sighed. “Sorry. It’s just that my uncle...”

“Yes. I know you have your duties. It’s no better for me either. All I’ve been doing is smiling at every lord and lady that’s arrived for the wedding. It's like the world conspires against us,” she said.

“Miss me, Lady Arry?” Gendry chuckled when she punched his arm.

Arya looked at his eyes, which were just visible in the dim light. She rolled her own and looked away. “Whatever. Tomorrow we won’t see each other, either. Jeyne’s bachelorette party is an all-day affair, according to Margaery. And Theon is taking you guys Mole’s Town.”

“Mole’s Town?”

“You’ll see why it’s called that when you get there. Now,” Arya started drawing circles on his bare chest, “why don’t you show me how much you’ve missed your _Lady Arry_...”

* * *

Catelyn discreetly glance down at her watch. It was close to 4pm. She had been given instructions on keeping Jeyne busy so she had decided to take her future daughter-in-law and her mother to make sure everything was ready for the wedding. They were currently at the florist. Catelyn had managed to talk Jeyne into corsages for the ladies of the family. She was not really going to get corsages, but it kept Jeyne and her mother busy. Which reminded Catelyn that she should warn Lady Westerling about what was to happen.

“Sybell, may I have a word?” Catelyn gestured for her to come away from Jeyne. They stepped into another aisle of flowers. “Your daughter is about to be kidnapped. Don’t worry. It’s just her friends taking her to her bachelorette party.”

Sybell raised an eyebrow. “And they have to kidnap her in order for that to happen?”

“It was Margaery Tyrell’s idea,” Catelyn replied. Sybell nodded in understanding, as if that explained everything. “I just didn’t want to alarm you. She’ll be perfectly safe.”

As the three finally left the florist, a black van pulled up directly in front of them. The door opened before the van came to a complete stop and three people jumped out. Each was dressed in all black and wearing a hot pink ski mask. They quickly crowded around Jeyne, pulling a black skully down over her face. The kidnappers managed to tie Jeyne's hands up dragged her towards the waiting van.

“My goodness,” Sybell said. The two women watched as the van peeled off. “I hope Jeyne isn’t too afraid.”

“I’m sure she’ll be just fine,” Catelyn said as the van pulled off. Amazingly, they had not drawn much attention from the other civilians on the street. “Let’s get back to the palace.”

* * *

“Is there a reason we can’t come?”

“Because it is literally against the law.”

“But Edric is royalty.”

“That doesn’t mean the law doesn’t apply to him.”

“Is that true?”

“I... actually have no idea.”

“Even if it doesn’t, we can’t just break the law. What type of example does that set?”

“Since when are you so righteous?”

“I’m a law-abiding citizen.”

“This is so unfair.”

“It is not. It’s the law.”

“No one asked you, Robb.”

“Well, it’s my party and I say you can’t come.”

“I’ll FaceTime you.”

“What the fuck, Theon!”

“What?”

The guys stood outside next to the SUV that would take them to Mole’s Town while Bran and Edric argued their case. The two were still under 18, the minimum age for where the party was being held. In all honesty, neither had a true desire to go. It was just the principle that they were not being given the choice.

“Does Jeyne know where you’re going?” Bran tried. Robb nodded, looking smug. “Does Mom know?” This time, Robb looked a bit more apprehensive.

“I don’t think my mother knows, either. But, I don’t think she would care much. It’s Uncle Stannis we have to worry about,” Edric said.

“Where is Gendry, anyway?”

* * *

The man in question was busy walking through the palace halls as fast as he could without outright breaking into a run. He had to peer around corners to make sure the coast was clear. Robar followed dutifully after him. It had taken clever distraction by his father and Lord Stark, but Gendry had managed to sneak away from his uncle. He turned on the final hallway and his sisters appeared at his side.

“Where are you going, biggest brother?” Joss asked.

“Out,” was all Gendry responded with.

“_Out_ where?” Cass asked next.

“Just... _out_… with Robb and the others.” Gendry stopped. The twins stopped and looked up at him. He could tell they already knew where he was headed. “Don’t tell Uncle Stannis where I’ve gone. I’ll get you anything within reason when I get back.”

The twins exchanged thoughtful glances before looking back at Gendry. “We will hold you to that. In the meantime, our dear uncle will hear nothing from us.”

“Have fun, biggest brother.”

Gendry sighed in relief as the twins flounced off as quickly as they had appeared. He glanced over at Robar. “Is it necessary for you to come with me?”

Robar cleared his throat. “I don’t think it is wise for me not to come. You should not be left alone.”

“You didn’t follow me to Arya’s treehouse.”

“The treehouse is also still on the palace grounds. Mole’s Town is almost two hours away.”

He drew a good point. Gendry sighed and kept walking. He heard Robar continue following after him. When he arrived outside, he saw that Bran and Edric were arguing with Robb and Jon. “What are you two doing out here?”

“Gendry, tell them that just because Edric is royalty that doesn’t mean they can break the law,” Jon said.

“Actually, most laws don't apply to us but it's unethical for us not to follow them anyway. Edric, Mom would kill us if you came.”

Edric appeared affronted. “And what about you? You really think she’ll be fine with her baby boy going to a titty bar?”

“First of all, never call it that again. Second, I’m an adult. She technically can’t stop me. You’re not coming. End of story.” Gendry stepped past Robb and Jon to get in the car.

“I’m telling.”

Gendry stuck his head out of the car. “Do it and I’ll break your face,” he hissed.

Edric knew Gendry would definitely back that threat up if he wanted to. He had no desire to fight his brother so he just crossed his arms and childishly pouted while the others got in the car. He watched them pull off with Bran. He turned to go back into the palace, plotting on a possible revenge prank.

* * *

Arya had to give it to Margaery. The party bus she had procured for the bachelorette party was nice. The inside was a little garish and hard on the eyes with all the neon lights but it was comfortable and the champagne was flowing. The only thing Arya took issue with were the hot pink t-shirts with “**BRIDE SQUAD**” written in silver letters on them. Everyone wore one with Jeyne wearing a white shirt with “**BRIDE**” written on it with a silver crown and hot pink veil on her head.

The party had started out innocent enough. After Jeyne’s kidnapping (with Arianne Martell and Jeyne Poole taking a few bruises from Jeyne), they had stopped at a spa. After a relaxing day of pampering, they changed into the ugly shirts and jumped on the party bus to _paint the town pink_, as Sansa had put it.

Arya did not know she meant literally.

It must have been a sight to see a group of women in pink ski masks (Jeyne’s was white) shooting pink silly string at people as they ran down the streets of Winter Town and into bars. Arya considered that her favorite part. Now they were back on the party bus, drinking wine and laughing about their antics.

“So!”

Arya looked to her left as Arianne sat down next to her. She did not know much about the woman, but she knew that she was the heir to Dorne. That was one thing Arya liked about Dorne; their rules of succession. No one except Sansa and Mya had really talked too much to her since the start of the party. Outside of the silly string, Arya preferred to observe the older women. “So...”

“I’ve heard you and the prince are a thing now,” Arianne said.

“Uh, yeah. I guess.”

“You’re the envy of every lady in Westeros now. Well... except me and his sisters, I suppose.”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “We haven’t even gone public yet.”

“Those club pictures were posted everywhere. People can put two and two together.”

“Well, they should just mind their business,” Arya said with a huff.

Arianne laughed. “Not a luxury people like us have. Though, I rather enjoy the attention. It’s best just to just go with it sometimes. But a word of advice.” She leaned in closer. “Words can hurt, but only if you let them. No one's opinion matters but your own... and maybe his.”

Arya was about to say something else when a siren took them all by surprise. The women quieted and looked around as the bus came to a stop. Arys, who had lost the game of rock-paper-scissors to choose between him and Mandon who would accompany the princesses, stood up to intercept whoever was getting on the bus. Arya saw Bella discreetly push him down before he could stand completely. Frowning, she looked back towards the front of the bus.

A police officer stepped on the bus. Arya cringed. She knew exactly where this was going, especially when a very tipsy Jeyne was pushed forward by a snickering Margaery.

“Is this about the silly string? Officer, we are so sorry! It was just a little fun! It was really easy to clean up! To be honest, I thought Marg would get us actual spray paint so I...” Jeyne rambled on drunkenly, forgetting she was holding a flute of champagne.

“That’s all well and good ma’am. But I’m still going to have to punish you.”

“Huh? What do you... _Margaery_!”

Arya gulped down the rest of her champagne.

* * *

Mole’s Town was as remote as it got; even more remote than the academy Gendry spent most of his teenage years at. They parked in the lot of an incredibly small building. Gendry found it odd that such a small building would have so many cars in the lot. They all followed Theon towards the building. Jon walked up beside Gendry.

“Have you ever been in a strip club?” he asked the prince.

“No. This is a strip club?” Gendry gestured towards the tiny building. It really was no bigger than a little shanty.

Jon nodded. “There’s a reason this place is called Mole’s Town. Most of the buildings lead underground. The club is underground too,” he replied. “Anyway, this should be a great experience for you.”

“I certainly hope so.” Gendry looked back ahead of them. They entered the small building and there was a gated staircase with a bouncer standing beside it. Gendry found himself wondering just how safe this place was. Surely it was a fire hazard...

The bouncer let them pass and they went down the stairs. There was another door at the bottom but it was pretty quiet for a club. The moment the door opened and Robb stepped in, that changed. He was nearly ambushed by scantily clad women. A crown was placed on his head and a mug of beer in his hand. Two ladies dragged him off towards the stage. Gendry found himself laughing at the spectacle. He glanced around, seeing a number of young lords that had come up from Winterfell. Clearly Theon had bought the place out for the night.

He was so busy looking around that Gendry did not notice two girls coming up to him. They asked a few questions that he struggled to answer and before he knew it he was being dragged up to the front where the others had gone. He was put in a booth with the others.

A woman came out from behind the stage and the room quieted to Gendry’s surprise. “Tonight, we are celebrating the Young Wolf’s last night as a free man!”

“I haven’t been a free man in years!” Robb called back.

The woman shook her head. “According to the government, you are single until you are married, my lord. Girlfriends and fiancées do not count. Now, why don’t you come up here and sit near me.” She reached down and Robb took her hand. She led him to a chair on the stage and he sat down. “Shall we get started, lads?”

* * *

The fact that the wedding was in the late afternoon was a blessing in disguise. There was no way the bride would have made it to her own wedding in the state she was in during the morning. Jeyne had easily consumed the most alcohol. She had barely managed to put on the matching pajamas when the ladies all arrived back at the palace. When Catelyn and Lady Sybell came into Sansa's apartment at noon, they were hardly surprised to see Jeyne leaning over the toilet with Sansa holding her hair back.

“Well, I guess much merriment was had,” Sybell said.

Arya was sitting in an armchair, flipping through the pictures on a digital camera (because phones were too easily hacked). “Merriment indeed,” she said with a snort. Margaery had put her in charge of making a scrapbook of the night. “Unless the scrapbook will never see the light of day, then there is no way I can use about half of these.”

Catelyn walked over to Arya and held her hand out. Arya passed her mother the camera. She watched as Catelyn’s face contorted through many emotions as she examined the pictures. Eventually, her mother just turned the camera off and gave it back to Arya. It was just better to be glad nothing nefarious had happened.

“Well, we brought Jeyne’s dress. It’s in the closet. They’re also setting up some food in your parlor, Sansa. We need to be at the godswood by four,” Catelyn said. She walked around the bedroom, shaking the other women awake.

“Don’t worry, Lady Catelyn. We’ve got it all under control,” said Margaery with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure the guys are much worse off than us.”

* * *

While the palace was in a frenzy with everyone getting ready for the wedding, Gendry had managed to find the kitchens and make himself a simple bowl of cereal. He now sat in perfect solitude in the deserted dining room. He was enjoying the silence before his nerves and will would be tested. The silence also helped to temper the mild headache he had from his hangover. He still could not remember how they all got back from Mole’s Town, but decided it’s better to be glad they made it back without a scandal and their exploits posted all over social media.

“It’s like looking into the past.”

Gendry looked up from shoveling cereal into his mouth and towards the entrance of the dining room. There was a woman who shared a great resemblance to Arya walking towards him. He did not take his eyes off her as she came to stand in front of him. He rose as she pulled out a chair to sit. He sat back down slowly. “Um, hello...”

“Lyanna Stark, Your Highness. I’m Lord Stark’s sister.” She smiled and shook her head, still looking at Gendry with something that resembled awe. “It really is uncanny how much you look like him. You’d think at least some things might be different like the shape of your eyes or nose. Maybe even a different color for your eyes or hair. But no. It really is like he just cloned himself.”

The prince finally realized what she was getting at and fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, I’m told I resemble my father a great deal.”

“_Resemble_ is not quite the word I would use for it. I’ve seen your brother. He resembles Robert. You _are_ Robert.” Lyanna almost laughed at the look Gendry gave her. “You even glower like him, Your Highness.”

“Gendry.”

“Pardon?”

“Just call me Gendry.”

Lyanna nodded. “If that’s what you want... Gendry. So tell me about your relationship with Arya.”

Gendry nearly choked on his cereal. He coughed to clear his throat and then flared at Lyanna again. “I don’t think I should discuss...”

“I think you should.”

“No, I shouldn’t, _my lady_.” Gendry narrowed his eyes again. He did not particularly like pulling rank, but he had no desire to discuss anything about his relationship with Arya with anyone, least of all a woman he just met minutes ago.

If Lyanna took offense to his change in tone, she did not show it. Instead, she just relaxed in her seat. “You definitely have the Baratheon tem...”

“Mom!” Both Lyanna and Gendry turned to see Jon rushing into the room. He was dressed but his tie was not tied and he was missing his jacket. Lyanna rose from her seat to meet him. He engulfed her in a hug and she laughed. “I thought you’d be here a few days ago.”

Lyanna pulled back and started tying Jon’s tie for him. “I was kept in Valyria a little longer than I thought I would be.” She noticed Jon’s pensive expression. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s not what you think. But, he does want to see you.”

Jon scoffed. “He had twenty years to see me.” He noticed Gendry. “You’ve met Gendry?”

“I have. I was just telling him how much he reminds me of his father; temperament and all.” Lyanna grinned at Gendry, who was figuring that this was where Arya got her cheekiness from. “In any case, your aunt would at least like to see you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jon turned his attention back to Gendry. “Can you remember last night at all?”

Gendry chuckled. “Hardly. Things got a bit hazy after my third drink. I’m surprised we even made it back in one piece.”

“There you are.” Gendry turned his head to see his mother walking over to him. She was carrying Olyver with her. He noticed the baby was dressed already and had a pacifier in his mouth. “I need you to look after Olyver while I get your sisters ready.” Alyrra dropped the baby into Gendry’s arms. Then she seemed to notice he was not alone. “Oh. Lyanna.”

Lyanna inclined her head slightly. “Your Grace,” she said.

Alyrra clasped her hands in front of her. “How long has it been? Ten years?”

“Just about. I split my time between here and Valyria,” Lyanna answered with a nod. “You’ve had another?”

“Actually, Olyver is my grandson. Nine months old in a week or so.”

Lyanna raised an eyebrow. “Grandson?” She looked at Gendry. A cursory glance would lead one to believe Olyver could be Gendry’s son. “He is yours?”

“Gendry is only twenty. Why would you think Olyver is his?” Alyrra asked, her tone clipped.

Lyanna shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, he is Robert’s twin...”

“_The king_ and Gendry have little in common aside from their appearance and prowess with a wrench.”

Gendry and Jon looked between their mothers before exchanging bewildered glances. The friction between the two women was so thick, a saw would be needed to cut through it. Their sons had absolutely no idea why. Gendry got the feeling that there was much backstory there. As if the gods understood the tension needed to be broken, it was by the sound of heels.

“Mom, have you seen... There's my big boy!” Mya skipped over to them. She scooped Olyver out of Gendry’s arms and snuggled him. Olyver began pulling at her blazer and turning his head towards her chest. Without warning, she shifted her blazer and silk camisole around to free her breast.

“Mya!” Gendry exclaimed, turning his head away.

Mya rolled her eyes. “Anyway, it’s good to see you, Lady Lyanna.”

Lyanna nodded. “Same here, Your Highness. You have a beautiful son.”

“Thank you.” Mya looked at her mother. “Mom, the twins and Barra are waiting for you.”

Alyrra nodded. “Let’s go. I will see you later, Lady Lyanna.” She turned and left. Mya followed after her, leaving Gendry with Jon and Lyanna.

“I take it you and my mother weren’t friends,” Gendry said.

Lyanna sighed and shook her head. “We were. But, life got messy.”

* * *

If there was one thing Arya liked about Sansa’s apartment it was her closet. It was more of a museum than a closet. When they had finally outgrown sharing an apartment, Sansa had taken Arya’s half and turned it into a closet. Arya had to admit her sister had an eye for design. While she sat on the pretty sofa inside the closet, she watched Catelyn, Sybell, and Sansa flutter around Jeyne while the bride stood on a stool.

Jeyne had gotten over her hangover, but now she was pale for a different reason. She looked nervous. Arya had no doubt she wanted to marry Robb, but Jeyne was not one for attention. But while only family and the invited nobles would attend the actual wedding, the entirety of the North would definitely be watching. There was also the procession through the streets of Winter Town where the newlyweds would walk from the godswood to the palace, allowing the people of the North to catch a glimpse of their future lord and lady. Jeyne would have to get used to the attention anyway. It would not be to long before Robb took a more active role in the courts of Westeros.

“Her dress is beautiful,” Bella said as she sat down next to Arya. She was wearing a black and yellow tartan dress. It was the most conservative thing Arya had seen Bella wear so far. She even had her hair done up in a simple bun. Even her makeup was muted. The usually glamorous princess looked almost... plain. Bella noticed her staring and smiled, as if she was reading Arya’s mind. “I can’t very well upstage the bride on her special day. I’m an attention whore, but there’s a time and place for everything. This is Jeyne’s day. I’m just a guest.”

Arya nodded. “Sansa designed the dress.”

Bella appeared impressed. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. Even did the beading by hand herself. She’s good at stuff like that.”

“Really now? That’s very impressive. I must have her design something for me. Maybe for Gendry’s ceremony...”

Margaery walked into the closet with another unfamiliar woman following her. “The photographer is here!” Margaery faced the new woman. “Just take as many pictures of the process as you can. Arya, come and at least look busy. Princess, do you want to join?”

Bella shook her head fervently. “I’ll be going to find my family. No pictures of me at all.” She stood up. “See you later, Lady Arya.”

Arya went back to watching the mayhem in front of her. Traditional Northern weddings did not have bridesmaids and such, so she was free to wear what she wanted... as long as it passed Lady Catelyn Stark’s test. Arya’s [simple gray dress](https://images.asos-media.com/products/asos-design-pleated-trapeze-mini-dress-with-long-sleeves-in-gray/10899593-4?%24XXL%24&wid=513&fit=constrain) had indeed passed her test, even though Arya tried to get away with a jumpsuit. You can’t blame a girl for trying.

“Arya, could you bring Jeyne’s veil?” Catelyn said from her position behind Jeyne. She was securing her hair in the elaborate roll it was in. Sansa was making sure every pin and button was in place or hidden. Sybell was looking through the many pieces of jewelry for Jeyne to wear. Eleyna, Jeyne’s younger sister, was searching the room for Jeyne’s shoes.

The youngest Stark daughter rose from her seat and left the closet. Just outside the room, Arianne and Jeyne Poole were sitting on one of Sansa’s sofas nursing a glass of champagne. Arya moved over to wear the veil was hanging off of one of the doors. She took it down and returned to the closet. Jeyne caught sight of her and smiled. Arya returned the gesture as she handed the veil to her mother. She stood back and watched Catelyn clip it on.

“Makes you want to get married, doesn’t it?” the other Jeyne said dreamily.

Arianne snorted. “If I ever get married, it’ll be in Lys at one of those drive-thru chapels. The reception will be held at the finest pleasure house there is.”

Arya chuckled. “Sounds like fun. I might consider that.”

“No you will not, young lady.” Catelyn sounded scandalized while Arya and Arianne just laughed. Catelyn shook her head and walked around to face Jeyne. Sybell stepped back to look at her as well. “I think you’re ready now.”

* * *

Gendry had long ago decided weirwood trees creeped him out, but the one in the godswood at the old Winterfell castle was undoubtedly terrifying. It was huge and sat in the middle of a clearing in the godswood. There were two pillows in front of it. Past the pillows were the long wooden benches that the guests sat on. Gendry sat on the Stark side with the men in his family. His mother and sisters sat on the Westerling side. Everyone was dressed nicely but without the usual accoutrements that denoted their station.

He had no idea what all entailed a Northern wedding, but whatever it was did not require a priest apparently. Gendry only knew the wedding had began when Lord and Lady Stark made their way down the center aisle. The guests in the clearing quieted down the rest of the Starks followed soon after with Robb being the last to arrive. While the family took their places on the front row, Gendry to appreciate her legs. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Arya looked towards him. She winked before turning her head to the front. Then Lady Sybell, her sons, and youngest daughter came next. After everyone was in place, the rest of the guests stood. Gendry hurried to follow suit.

The bride was coming.


	8. Stingy

* * *

The reception took place in the old ancestral home of the Starks; where the former Kings of Winter had ruled the North in the ancient times and where Winterfell got its name. The old holdfast has been turned into a museum and memorial to the Starks of old. 

Unfortunately, Gendry did not get to join the merry procession through the streets of Winter Town. The Kingsguard had thought it unwise that the royal family walk through the streets unprotected. While Robert and Bella had predictably protested, Stannis had put his foot down.

“You’ll be huffing and puffing five minutes into the walk. Then you’ll be complaining,” he had said.

While they were waiting for the others to arrive at the holdfast in what could only be described as a great hall, Gendry spotted his mother sitting with a sleeping Olyver in her arms. He thought back to her interaction with Lyanna Stark. His curiosity won out and he sat next to her, intent on hearing the story behind their bad blood.

“Hello, son.”

“Hey.” Gendry did not have any idea how to broach the subject. “I was just wondering...” he trailed off. Alyrra looked at him and he could already tell she knew what he wanted to ask.

“You want to know about Lyanna Stark and I.” She looked back down at the sleeping Olyver. “We betrayed each other. We were foolish enough to let men get between us. Lyanna is far more forgiving than I am, though.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “Men came between you?”

Alyrra sighed. “Your father may love me now, but he didn’t always. He didn’t even want to marry me. He was sweet on her. But he married me anyway. Called me _Lyanna_ our first night together.” She saw the frown on Gendry’s face deepen and chuckled. “I resented him enough for the both of us. I tried but I always felt like I was in competition with Lyanna and I began resenting her for it. We got into a pretty bad argument that included some rather harsh truths being revealed.”

“You guys never reconciled?”

“I think we’ve forgiven each other but we can’t forget. We said some very unkind things. I called her a slut too stupid to see she’s a glorified mistress and she called me a failed broodmare without a mind of my own.” Alyrra sighed deeply. “Friends can hurt you more than any enemy can. They know just what to say to break you. I truly regret what I said but it’s hard to take words like that back.”

* * *

Arya had managed to escape from the bride’s entourage while Jeyne changed dresses. She still did not understand the point of having a second dress. Instead of answering her questions, the other women had banished her from the dressing room. Arya had been only too happy to heed their words. Now, she was making her way towards the reception. She took a detour to the restroom.

The restroom was empty when Arya got there. She took advantage of this and went to the last stall. She was finishing up when she heard the door open and voices.

“I can’t believe Jeyne Westerling will be the Lady of Winterfell one day.”

“She’s a social climber! Her mother practically groomed her to seduce whatever highborn lord would give her a second glance.”

“Well, she had to. The Westerlings are only highborn in name. They’re basically commoners now. Robb could’ve done so much better.”

There was a chuckle. “Like you?”

“No. I have higher aspirations than the bland North. Though, Lord Robb is rather easy on the eyes.”

“Than who?” There was a beat of silence and then a gasp. “The prince? But isn’t he with the other Stark girl?”

“Ugh. That was probably nothing more than a drunken tryst. I could see if it was Lady Sansa, but the other one? Please. Besides, my father has already set up an audience through the Duke.”

“Oh! How exciting! I can't wait to see how it goes!”

The voices trailed off as the door opened and closed again. Arya stood in her stall, seething. She took a few deep breaths before leaving the stall. The voices had been unfamiliar but it would probably be easy enough to find out who those two snobs had been.

_Just look for the ones sniffing around Gendry_. At the thought of him, Arya felt an almost animalistic sense of protectiveness. Gendry was her boyfriend. _Now I sound like I’m fighting for my territory_. She finished up in the restroom and headed for the hall.

* * *

_G. Lannister_, Gendry read the small card sitting on a table setting. He knew of the Lannisters. Outside of the royal family, they held the most influence (and money) in Westeros. He knew that Tywin Lannister was the current head. That meant that G. Lannister was probably his younger brother Gerion. There were two other Lannister places reserved; _R. Lannister_ and _J. Lannister_. J. was to Gendry’s left while Edric was to his right.

“_J. Lannister_, huh? Must be Joy,” Edric said.

“You know her?” Gendry asked. Edric shrugged. “Well?”

“She’s a Lannister. All golden hair and green eyes. She’s come around a few times at Bella’s parties. Other than that, I don’t know much about her.” Edric cut his eyes across the table to where Stannis was taking his seat with Melisandre by his side. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think our uncle is trying to play matchmaker.”

Gendry frowned. “Why would he do that?”

“You do realize that your life is pretty much already planned out for you, right?”

“But I’m already...” Gendry trailed off. Technically his relationship with Arya was still a secret. He had a feeling it was probably a poorly kept secret, though.

“To think we’d be placed with royalty!” Gerion Lannister made his arrival known rather loudly from behind Gendry and Edric. Both turned around to see the man approaching them. He was flanked by two girls who looked somewhere between Gendry and Edric’s ages. While Gerion went over to greet Stannis, the girls took their seats. 

The busty one in the low-cut dress sat next to Gendry. “Hello, Your Highness. I’m Joy.” She held out her hand. Gendry tentatively shook it.

“Hello,” he mumbled. He could see Joy was about to launch into a conversation he would rather not have. There was no way he would escape having to talk to her.

At that moment, the doors to the room opened and the Starks and Westerlings filed in. Arya caught Gendry’s eye and winked at him. She continued on with Sansa at her side to the second tier table in the front of the room. Everyone else got to their feet once they were all in place.

“Presenting Robb and Jeyne, Lord and Lady Stark!” The hall erupted into applause as the newlyweds came through the doors. Jeyne had changed into a dress that seemed even bigger than the one she was married in while Robb had changed into a darker suit. Both were beaming so hard it was a miracle their teeth had not cracked. They went up to the highest dais and sat down. The rest of the hall followed suit and conversation resumed while servers began making the rounds.

“Are you enjoying the North, Your Highness?” Joy asked.

Gendry had nearly forgotten about her. “Yes,” he replied stiffly. She continued to question him and he continued to give her mostly monosyllabic responses. On his other side, Edric was occasionally chuckling at his misfortune. Gendry stole a glance across the table at his uncle. Stannis was sending him a look that could only mean one thing.

_Talk to her!_

* * *

Sansa looked over at Arya. Her sister had been mostly quiet since they had sat down at the table. She noticed that Arya was stabbing at the baked grouper on her plate with a frown on her face. She was glaring across the room. Sansa followed her line of sight and raised an eyebrow. Arya was sending her malevolent energy at the table where Gendry sat with his brother, uncle, and his uncle's assistant. There was a pretty blonde beside Gendry, attempting to chat him up. Sansa recognized her immediately.

“That’s Joy Lannister,” she said.

Arya’s fork screeched on the plate. She glanced over at Sansa. “What?”

“The blonde that’s talking to Gendry. That’s Joy Lannister, daughter of Ser Gerion. I assume the Lannisters sent them as the representatives of their family. Seven forbid Lord Tywin make a trip to the North for anything. The Duke made us change the seating arrangements. The Tyrells were supposed to sit there,” Sansa said. Then she wrinkled her nose. “If she leans over any further she might fall out of that dress.”

Arya snorted. “She's probably the one I overheard her in the restroom. She was being cruel about Jeyne,” she said.

“What did she say?” Sansa asked, blue eyes narrowed.

“It basically boiled down to Jeyne only marrying Robb for his status.” It took a moment, but Arya noticed Sansa’s strange silence on the information. “You don’t believe that, do you?”

Sansa shrugged. “Well, it isn’t uncommon that some ladies do place themselves in the way of highborn men. Do I think Jeyne did that? Yes. Do I think she is madly in love with Robb? Yes. Lady Sybell may have pushed her into a relationship with Robb, but Jeyne is most definitely the one for him. Look at them.” She gestured over to where Robb and Jeyne were making eyes with each other. “You know I love a good romance but theirs is so saccharine I feel like I’m getting cavities.”

Arya laughed. “I didn’t think anything could turn you off from romance.”

“Neither did I. But Jeyne loves Robb and Robb loves Jeyne. I just hope she doesn’t let her mother influence anything else. Now,” Sansa looked back at Arya, “are you going to let that Lannister flirt with your man all night?”

Arya had been in the process of swallowing when Sansa’s words took her by surprise. She coughed loudly and faced her sister. “My man? Gendry is not...”

“Oh please. I know when a she-wolf has staked her claim. Plus, if you glare any harder at Joy Lannister then you’ll set her on fire.” Sansa nodded in Gendry’s direction. The prince appeared pained by his conversation with Joy. “Please save him, Arya. It’s almost sad watching this.”

Arya chuckled softly and fished her cell out of her wristlet.

* * *

Gendry was struggling through his conversation with Joy. She was intent on keeping their talk going even after they were served. Thankfully, Gendry’s cell started to vibrate in his pocket. He paused Joy in the middle of her speech about how much she adored her cousin Cersei to look at it. Arya had sent him a text message.

**1st dance side door w8 b4 following**

Gendry turned his head to look at her. She sent him a small smile before turning to continue talking with Sansa. At least he had something to look forward to...

He was hoping for anything to distract Joy from speaking to him. There were only so many different ways he could grunt. She was either oblivious to his discomfort or she just did not care. Edric had left him to suffer alone, having been drawn into conversation with Jojen Reed. Perhaps the Seven were looking down on him favorably because Barra materialized between him and Joy seemingly out of nowhere.

“Can I sit with you, Gendry?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah. Do you want...” Gendry stopped when Barra left. She returned soon, loudly pulling a chair across from the table she had been sitting at with her sisters. She dragged the chair between Gendry and Joy and then climbed up on it. “You could’ve just sat on my lap.”

Barra shook her head. “I’m a big princess now. Mommy says I have to sit proper.” She turned her head and looked at Joy. “Who are you?”

Joy gaped for a moment before inclining her head slightly. “Joy Lannister, Your Highness,” she said quickly. She felt a little stupid showing such deference to a child.

“Oh. Do you like Gendry? Because you can’t be his girlfriend. Lady Arya is his girlfriend,” she said.

Gendry had been sipping his champagne when Barra spilled his relationship status carelessly. He barely resisted the impulse to spit everything out. Instead, he nearly choked by swallowing too fast. “Barra, who told you that?”

“I heard Mr. Robar talking with Mr. Barristan. He said you _suck face_ with Lady Arya.” Barra reached over and took a carrot stick from Gendry’s plate. “What’s _suck face_?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Gendry turned his head in the direction from which Barra had initially come. The twins waved at him sneakily. He rolled his eyes and looked at Joy. The blonde wore an unreadable expression. Then she smiled.

“A secret relationship with a lady of the North. How... exotic. Northerners aren’t usually receptive to Southron suitors,” she said.

Gendry frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but Edric decided to join the conversation at that moment. “Are we not at a wedding that united a Northern house and Southron house, Lady Joy?”

“We are, Your Highness. But most consider the young Starks more Tully than Stark.” Joy furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, there is Lady Arya. She seems to be the only one with the Stark look.”

“I doubt Lady Arya feels more of the North than her siblings do simply because she favors their father the most,” Edric said, narrowing his eyes. “Would you never marry into the North, my lady?”

Joy scoffed. “A lion could never thrive in the North, Your Highness. I belong in the south. The culture in the North is just too... different.”

“I like the North,” Barra piped up. “The air smells better.”

Edric laughed. “Then it is good for you that stags can thrive anywhere they go,” he said while the room darkened. “I guess it’s time for the first dance.”

Robb was standing from his seat on the highest dais. He took Jeyne’s hand and the applause started. He led her down to the center of the room that had been designated as the dance floor. Robb dramatically walked Jeyne around in a circle so that everyone could see her. Then there was a sea of _aww_ when the music began and they started dancing.

Gendry watched Arya leave through the back doors of the ballroom. He glanced around. Everyone seemed to be engaged in watching the dance. Even Stannis was preoccupied. This was his chance. He quickly stood and walked across the ballroom, sticking to the darker edges so as not to draw attention to himself. When he finally made it to the door, he took a deep breath and walked through. The hall was dark with the only light coming from behind Gendry. The moment the door shut, someone grabbed his left arm and pulled him away. Before he could say anything, he was being dragged down the dark hall and out a side door.

“Arry, what’s...” He trailed off when she released him and ran through the gates of the old castle’s godswood. Gendry ran after her, still unsure of what was happening

Without warning, Arya whirled around and threw herself at him. He caught her easily and stumbled back against a tree. “Fuck me,” she whispered against his lips. She kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed her back. 

“Out here?” he asked between kisses.

“Yes. But first,” Arya lowered her hands to his pants, deftly undoing the zipper, “I’ve been wanting to try this...”

“Arry, not...” Gendry’s voice cracked when she freed his cock. It was embarrassing how quickly he’d risen to full mast.

Arya glared up at him while stroking him gently. “Oh stop being such a square.” She looked down at his cock. She’d seen it quite often. But never had it looked more intimidating than it did now, only a few inches from her face. She had never done this before and she had no idea why it struck her to try it now, at her brother’s wedding, but... Here she was. She moved forward and gave the tip a long, slow lick before closing her mouth around it.

“Shit!” Gendry whispered loudly. He bit down on his fist to muffle the noises he made. His right hand flexed over her head. He wanted to touch her but it would be painfully obvious what she had been up to if they went back to the reception with sex hair. He bucked his hips forward involuntarily when she cupped his balls. She reared back, coughing. “Oh shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t...”

“Shut up.” Arya gathered herself with a sigh. “I’ve gotta learn what you like somehow,” she said, looking up at him. Without taking her eyes off his, she took him back into her mouth.

Gendry threw his head back against the tree. He closed his eyes, biting back any noises he might make. To be new at it, Arya was not bad at all. What she lacked in experience she more than made up for in enthusiasm. In fact, her enthusiasm was about to have him releasing prematurely. With an immense amount of reluctance, Gendry managed to gently push Arya away from him. She looked up at him questioningly.

“Didn’t you want me to fuck you?” Gendry asked. Arya smirked and got to her feet. The moment she was up, Gendry spun them around so that he was behind her while she faced the tree. “Put your hands on the tree.”

Arya obediently placed her hands on the tree with her legs shoulder-width apart. She shivered when she felt Gendry’s hands run up her thighs and under her dress. He was radiating heat against the crisp air. Then he stopped moving completely.

“I...”

Arya turned her head to the side. “What?” She sounded impatient.

“I don’t have a condom,” he said. He heard Arya sigh and pick up her wristlet. She dug around in it for a second before pulling out a familiar foil square. She tossed it at Gendry who clumsily caught it. “Why do you... Did you plan this?”

“No,” Arya smiled, “but it never hurts to be prepared. Now fuck me.”

Gendry chuckled and tore the condom open. “As you wish, milady.”

* * *

The prince had been gone for too long. As such, Stannis had sent Melisandre out in search of him. Melisandre knew exactly where he was. Wherever the youngest Stark daughter was Gendry was sure to be. So instead of searching for Gendry, Melisandre took the time to observe the other guests as they milled about the holdfast. In her experience, nobles were the same all over the world. Prim and proper in the face of the public but just as, if not more disposed to licentiousness.

As is evidenced by the number of nobles she came across in dim rooms and darkened corners engaging in less than reputable activities. Who knew so much went on at weddings?

Melisandre walked around the courtyard. She looked at the entrance to the godswood but kept walking until she came to the glass gardens. The door was slightly ajar. Raising an eyebrow, Melisandre went inside. She crept around until she heard voices.

“It’s like you want to get caught.”

“You are perfectly capable of refusing me, but you don’t.”

There was some shuffling around. “You’re hard to resist.”

Melisandre peered around the hanging plants to see who it was she was spying on. She raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise. _Well isn’t this fortuitous..._

* * *

“You wanna get outta here?” Arya asked, pulling Gendry towards the entrance of the godswood after their tryst.

“Leave? And go where?” Gendry asked incredulously.

Arya smiled when they got outside. “Into town.”

“What about Robb and Jeyne? Won’t they miss...”

“Robb and Jeyne are so into each other right now that everyone could be massacred in there and they wouldn’t notice. Do you want to go back inside and talk to the Lannister girl?”

Gendry snorted as they made it out the gates. “No thank you.” He followed Arya outside to where a scooter was parked close to the wall of the castle. “You own a scooter?”

“It’s the closest thing to a motorcycle I can get. My mother thinks they aren’t ladylike. She only relented when I showed her a picture of a woman riding it side-saddle. As if I’d ever ride like that,” Arya said with a roll of her eyes. She opened her wristlet and pulled out a set of keys. She got on and looked back at him. “Get on.”

Gendry stared at her uncertainly. Then he threw caution to the wind and climbed on behind her. It was almost like being in the ATV with her again.

* * *

There was a park down in Winter Town that had a few small amusement rides inside it. Arya stopped in a parking lot across the street. The two dismounted and headed towards the park. In the dim light, no one seemed to notice that the prince was perusing the park. However, some did recognize Arya and she spoke with a few of them.

“You seem popular among your people,” Gendry said while they walked.

“Popular? Winter Town isn’t that big so it isn’t hard to meet people. Plus, my father likes to invite different families over sometimes. He says the only way to do what’s best for your people is to know your people,” Arya said.

Gendry nodded. “Makes sense. It’ll be hard for me to know everyone in King’s Landing.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Aside from it being the largest city in the country, the Small Council and Kingsguard would say it’s too dangerous. I can’t help but think we’re a little... far removed from the people,” Gendry said thoughtfully.

Arya shrugged. “Well, when you’re king you’ll just have to change that.”

“When I’m king, eh?” Gendry whispered, staring up at the sky. Hopefully that was a long time away. Suddenly, Arya grabbed his arm and started pulling him in another direction. “Where...”

“Let’s ride the carousel!” She kept pulling him towards the brightest attraction in the park. When they got there, Arya immediately went to a horse and climbed up on it. She saw Gendry examining the different horses and carriages. Eventually, he took a seat in a swan. Arya rolled her eyes. “Really?”

Gendry glanced around him. “What?”

“The swan?”

“What’s wrong with the swan?”

“Babies ride the swan.”

“Well, I’m not a fan of horses. Especially not ones made of plastic.”

* * *

“You don’t know where he is?” Stannis growled at Robar.

“No, Your Highness. As far as I can tell, he is not on the premises.”

“You are to be his shadow. How did you lose track of him?”

Sansa cleared her throat softly. It was loud enough to gain the attention of Stannis. “Your Highness, my sister is also not here. Perhaps Prince Gendry is with her,” she said.

“And why would she be with him?”

“They’re friends, of course,” Sansa replied as if it was plain as day. “Prince Gendry is most likely with her and she wouldn’t take him anywhere shady, Your Highness.”

“What’s going on?” Mya came around from the other end of the hall with Arys. He was holding a sleeping Olyver. “What’s this about Gendry?”

“We can’t find him because _he_,” Stannis glared at Robar, “was not doing his job. Oakheart seems perfectly capable of staying with his charge. Why can’t you?”

Mya glanced behind her at Arys and resisted the urge to laugh. There was a reason Arys was with her at the moment and it was not because he was doing his job. “Lady Sansa, you were saying he’s with Lady Arya?”

“Yes.”

“Well then that’s where he is. I’ve noticed they’ve hung out a lot since we’ve been here. Gendry is a big boy, uncle. He’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point. He had duties to attend to.”

Mya rolled her eyes. “Uncle, it’s a wedding. The only duties he should have are getting drunk and dancing badly.” She turned her attention to Robar. “Go back to the palace and wait for him there. There’s no sense in sending out a search party when he’s likely up the road,” she said.

Stannis looked like he wanted to argue and Mya stared back at him like she was up for the challenge. He looked away from her and at Robar. He gestured for the man to leave and then stormed back towards the great hall. Sansa sighed loudly.

“Is he always like that?”

“Worse.” Mya raises a critical eyebrow. “You really think he’s with Arya?”

Sansa laughed. “I know he’s with her. They snuck out right around the first dance. I’m surprised more people didn’t notice. The prince isn’t capable of blending into a crowd. Then again, most of us were paying attention to Robb and Jeyne.”

“Interesting. Well, our uncle is probably trying to push for him to court that Lannister. She’s not Gendry’s type at all.”

“And you think Arya is?”

Mya shrugged. “She can hold a conversation with him, can’t she?”


	9. To Light

* * *

Gendry stared at the huge malamute sitting in front of him. Nymeria sat still as a statue and looked right back at him. He found himself back in the palace. After changing into more comfortable clothes, he now sat in Arya’s quarters. In the 3 weeks he had been in Winterfell, this was only the second time he’d been in Arya’s quarters and the first time he’d actually sat down. If they were not out at the treehouse, they’d only met in his room. The palace was huge and it was possible to be completely alone at any given moment even with their huge families. But still, there was something to be said about making the treehouse their place.

“What are the Starks feeding you and your siblings?” Gendry murmured, still looking at Nymeria. She was second only to Grey Wind in terms of size. Gendry suppressed a shiver thinking of Grey Wind. That dog strutted about the palace as if he was the Warden of the North. Gendry held his hand out. Nymeria looked at it and then back up at his eyes. “So...”

Arya came in her quarters a few minutes later to see Gendry on the floor with Nymeria laying on across his legs. She kicked off her shoes and tossed the small bag she was carrying on a table. “I’m glad you two are getting along so well,” she said.

Gendry glanced over in her direction. “Yeah. If you’re not careful she might steal me away.”

Arya shook her head and whistled. Nymeria rose from her position on Gendry and padded over to her mistress. Arya guided her to the door and opened motioned for her to leave. Nymeria whined but did as she was told. Arya have her a few more scratches and tossed her a treat for her to chase. Once she was gone, Arya shut and locked the door. She turned to face Gendry, who was still sitting on the floor against her bed. She smirked and produced a silver cigarette case. She tossed it at Gendry and he caught it deftly.

While Arya went into her closet, Gendry examined the case. There was some sort of squid engraving on it. Gendry opened it and was immediately assaulted with the smell of weed. He coughed a bit. “Gods, that’s strong.” He heard Arya laugh from her closet. “Where did you even get this?”

“You don’t see the kraken on the cover? I borrowed it from Theon,” she replied.

“_Borrowed_?” Gendry asked incredulously. “You sure Greyjoy won’t mind us _borrowing_ from his stash?”

“Trust me. He won’t miss them.” Arya came back into the room. She’d changed into a large t-shirt that made her appear much smaller than she was. She climbed up on the bed beside Gendry. She brandished a silver lighter. Gendry took a joint out and snapped the case shut. He placed the joint between his lips and Arya lit it for him.

“Much appreciated, milady.”

The two smoked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Arya chose to break it.

“What did they even teach you in the Eyrie?” she asked. She was half-laying on him with one leg thrown over his legs while he leaned against her headboard. “You seem so... _new_ to the world.”

Gendry snorted. “Mostly how to run a kingdom. The logistics and political aspects. And only the basics of proper decorum. Seven forbid I use a salad fork for the main course,” he replied and passed the joint to Arya.

“Who was your first kiss?” Arya asked. “Was it the Asshai’i lady you shacked up with?”

Gendry frowned at the mention of Melisandre. It reminded him that he had not told anyone that it was Melisandre he’d spent time with in Asshai. Then he thought about Arya’s question. “No, she wasn’t,” he replied.

Arya raised an eyebrow. “There was someone else you locked lips with? I thought you said you hadn’t been with any girls before then.”

“I did and that’s true,” Gendry said quietly. “I had my first kiss while I was at the Eyrie.”

It took a moment for Arya’s blazed mind to catch on to what he was implying. “You kissed a guy?” She craned her neck to look at him. Gendry nodded and took the joint from Arya. “Well? How was it?”

Gendry shrugged. “It was a kiss.” He noticed Arya’s raised eyebrow. “We made out... a few times...”

“Did you have a boyfriend, Gendry?”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend. Just someone I was attracted to. There was a time when... I didn’t know if I liked _anyone_. You know? All the other guys seemed to be interested in girls. They would sneak off with them when we were allowed to visit Stone. I just never saw the big deal.”

“But you like girls now?”

Gendry shrugged and looked at Arya. “I like you. I liked the woman in Asshai. I liked the guy in the Eyrie. Other than that, I don’t really have much attraction one way or the other. Is there a name for that?”

Arya stretched out across him. “Well clearly you’re Arya-sexual and that’s just fine by me.” They both entered a laughing fit.

“Your turn. Who was your first kiss?”

“Elmar Frey when I was twelve.” She saw the look of surprised horror on Gendry’s face and laughed. “I was wondering why Sansa and Jeyne were so giddy about it. Needless to say, I was unimpressed.”

“You were twelve.”

Arya let out a dry chuckle. “It wasn’t much better when we got older, either. What would be your first act as king?” Arya looked up at Gendry. He was frowning in that adorable way he did when he was thinking too hard. Arya blew a small puff at him to get his attention. “Forget I asked. You’re thinking way too hard on it.”

“Technically my first act would be to pick my small council. My father said I should fire everyone on it now and choose my own people. I was hoping I could ask your brother to join.”

Arya sat up a bit. “Robb?”

Gendry shook his head. “Robb will be the overlord here. I was talking about Bran.”

“Bran is only 17.”

“And I won’t be king until I’m at least 25. Even then I wouldn’t expect him to immediately accept the job,” Gendry said with a shrug. “Bella will be my Hand.”

Arya sat up all the way. “Bella?” she asked. Gendry just nodded and reached for the joint. It was almost gone but Arya held it out of reach. “Say please.”

Gendry pulled Arya into his lap so that she was straddling him. “May I please have a hit, _milady_?”

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Arya held the joint up. Gendry leaned forward and took a hit as she held it. Arya did not know if it was the THC taking effect or not but Gendry made the act seem extremely erotic. She put the joint out in an ashtray on her nightstand. When she turned back to Gendry, he was blowing the smoke out to the side. He turned his eyes towards her in question.

“What?” he asked.

Arya scooted up on his lap. She traced the collar of his t-shirt slowly. “Did you enjoy what I did?” she asked.

Gendry appeared confused for a moment. Realization was a little slow to come to him. Then he nodded. “Yeah. Of course. It was... nice,” he replied. He noticed Arya’s brows crease into a frown. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Just nice?”

“Arry, believe me. You were doing an amazing job.” Gendry watched her grin at him. “What made you want to do it anyway?”

Arya shrugged. “Just something I wanted to try.”

“Right. Well, I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.” Without any further warning, Gendry reversed their positions. He covered her body with his.

“You don’t have to,” she whispered.

Gendry kissed her nose and slid down her body. “I am nothing if not a considerate lover, milady.”

* * *

The next morning saw only the adults making it to the dining room for breakfast. Even Lyanna was sitting at the table. It was much quieter than usual even without all the noise their children brought. Part of that was because they were all nursing hangovers. So they ate their hearty breakfast and drank their smoothies in near silence.

“News from Varys. There is some troubling activity in the Stepstones.”

Robert cut into his sausage and glared at his brother. “Is this something that can wait until after I’ve had my breakfast?”

“Your attention span is at its peak while you’re eating breakfast, Robert,” Stannis said dryly. “Now listen. There have been intercepted messages about the Blackfyres...”

Robert heaved a long sigh. “Have I not put them down thoroughly enough? Must I send in the army to nuke every island?” He turned his gaze to Lyanna. “Can’t you tell Rhaegar to get his kin under control?”

Lyanna snorted. “Technically they are your kin as well, Robert; however distant the connection may be.” She chuckled softly at his growling.

“Oh my...” Catelyn drew everyone’s attention.

“What is it?” Ned asked. He leaned over to see what Catelyn was looking at on her phone. His eyes widened.

Catelyn turned to Alyrra. “I think you should see this, Your Grace.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya watched Gendry pull his sweatpants back on. The view had been nice, but it was getting late. She was surprised her mother had not come beating her door down. Then again, that was perhaps for the best. She was not sure how she would explain Gendry naked in her bed. She giggled softly at the thought and rolled over. She snatched her phone from the nightstand.

“Oh shit,” Arya whispered.

“What is it?” Gendry climbed back up on her bed. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. When he saw it, his eyes widened. “Oh shit,” he parroted.

Social media was alive with pictures of Mya and Arys in compromising positions. They appeared to be taken while they were at the old holdfast the night before. Whoever had taken them had not been far from them. How had they not known they were being spied on? Arya had not noticed any paparazzi while they were there. The security had done a wonderful job making sure they were kept away. So how had these pictures gotten out?

“Her Kingsguard? Is he the father of her baby?” Arya looked at Gendry. He did not look surprised. “You knew?”

Gendry slapped a hand over his face. “I walked in on them a few weeks ago. It was awful.”

“And I take it your parents don’t know.”

“Well, they certainly do now.”

As if to make his point, there was a loud commotion coming from outside Arya’s quarters. Both Arya and Gendry scrambled for the door. Just as they opened it, they heard Robert’s booming voice followed by Mya yelling back at him. Members of the Kingsguard were waiting outside of the room. Arya saw the twins and Barra looking towards where their older sisters and parents were. The twins appeared solemn while Barra held on to Joss’ leg. She looked scared. Gendry left Arya’s side to go over to them.

“You guys okay?” he asked. The twins nodded but Barra pulled on Gendry’s arm. He kneeled down to her level. “What is it, Bar?”

“What’s going on? Why is Daddy mad at Mya?” The 5-year-old looked seconds away from crying.

“Dad and Mya are just having a disagreement. It’ll be okay. I promise,” Gendry reassured. Barra nodded and moved back towards the twins. Gendry stood and decided to go and see if he could calm his father down. It was unlikely, especially with Mya’s temper flaring as well. Still, he had to try.

* * *

Inside Mya and Bella’s shared apartment, it was chaos. Mya and Bella had clearly been interrupted while eating their breakfast. Bella now had Olyver and was trying to soothe him. Alyrra stood off to the side. She did not appear to be taking sides at all. Arys was standing slightly behind Mya, his head down. Robert and Mya were facing off. Gendry decided to hang back for a moment.

“I’m a grown woman, Dad. I can fuck whoever I want!” Mya yelled.

Robert inhaled deeply. “Sure you can. But you can’t fuck _him_. You both broke the law. You’re going back to Dragonstone and that trash is going to the Wall.”

Mya’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that! He’s Olyver’s father! You can’t take him away!”

“I can. I will. I am. You should be glad I’m not gelding him. I want you both out of my sight by this afternoon. Arrest him.” Robert turned to leave. He stormed past Gendry.

“No! You can’t do this, Dad! You can’t!” Mya tried to push the other Kingsguard away from her and Arys. Arys took hold of her arms to still her. “Arys...”

“Calm down, Mya,” he said, releasing her once she had relaxed. He allowed himself to be cuffed and led out of the room.

Once he was gone, Mya noticed Gendry standing there. “Here to say you told me so?” she asked snidely. When Gendry said nothing, she shook her head and took Olyver from Bella. Then she stormed to her room and slammed the door shut.

Bella let out a loud exhale. “It’s only eight and I already need a drink.” Then she seemed to realize what Mya had said and looked over at Gendry. “You knew, too?”

Gendry sighed. “I walked in on them.”

* * *

Alyrra caught up with Robert as he marched down the corridors of the palace. She fell into step beside him and he subconsciously slowed down so that she could keep up. They walked together in silence, but Robert swore he could feel that Alyrra wanted to say something.

“Damnit! What is it, woman? Spit it out!” he growled impatiently.

“Don’t you think you were too harsh?” Alyrra asked softly in contrast to his deeper voice.

“_Too harsh_, she says. Harsh would have been gelding him. Sending him to the Wall is the least I could do.”

“He is still Olyver’s father. You’re fine with depriving your grandson of his father? That law is archaic and you know it.” Alyrra turned and cut in front of Robert, making him stop. He glared down at her, red beneath his beard but Alyrra did not flinch. “You do this and you will lose your daughter, Robert. You think you’re the only Baratheon who can hold a grudge?” With that, Alyrra turned and walked off.

* * *

“You think she’ll be okay?” Arya asked. She watched Gendry dress. The two had decided that with tensions running high in the palace it was best to go elsewhere for the time being. The last thing either wanted was attention drawn to their relationship. Spending the day at the treehouse sounded like a good idea.

“She’ll be angry for a while. She may never speak to our father again. But she’ll be okay. She still has Olyver,” Gendry answered.

Arya rolled her eyes. “Olyver still needs his father.” She appeared thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe we could draw the attention away from them.”

Gendry walked over to his bed and sat down beside her. “And how do you propose we do that?”

“Go public.”

Gendry blinked a few times. “Arya...”

“Well right now everyone is chattering and writing think-pieces about the scandal that is the Duchess of the Vale having a torrid affair with her Kingsguard who is possibly the mysterious father of her son. I mean... Those pictures were graphic even if the ones we saw were blurred out.” Arya chuckled when she saw Gendry squeeze his eyes shut. “But anyway, seeing the future king confirm his relationship with the little Lady Stark will give them something else to talk about.”

Gendry shook his head. “And you’re fine with that?”

“It buys some time before King Robert makes a decision about Arys. He’s only this uptight because it’s gotten out. Well, that and...”

“The legendary Baratheon temper,” Gendry finished with a sigh. “Well, if that’s the route you wanna take, I’ll take one for the team.”

“Great! Let’s go!” Arya got to her feet, pulling Gendry along. “By the way, where do you wanna...” When she opened the door to the room, she paused. The twins were sitting in the living area of the quarters. “Well hello.”

Joss and Cass smiled at Arya before looking at Gendry. “We want to cash in our favor,” they spoke in unison.

“Right now? But we’re going out right now.”

Dark eyebrows were raised simultaneously. “Then take us with you.”

“What do I look like on a date with the little sisters tagging along?”

Arya elbowed Gendry. “Like a good brother.” She looked back at the twins. “You guys can come. You can help us give the blogs and social media something else to talk about.”

* * *

“I can’t believe she would do this!” Robert continued to rage, pacing back and forth in one of the parlors. Stannis sat on the couch listening with Melisandre beside him. Ned and Catelyn were also present.

“You should have had her marry that boy from the Vale. What was his name?” Stannis looked at Melisandre.

“Mychel Redfort, Your Highness,” Melisandre answered quickly.

Ned frowned. “An arranged marriage? I thought those were done away with decades ago,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

Stannis waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, they were. I pushed them together but it didn’t work out. I thought she’d been alone since but apparently not. We should have suspected something when she turned up pregnant. He’d been the only male around her for months.”

Catelyn cleared her throat softly. “Robert, I understand the severity of the situation, but since there is a child involved...”

“Laws exist for a reason, Lady Stark.”

“Yes, but I think an exception should be made in this case. What will it look like to the public if you send your grandson’s father to the Wall for the rest of his life for no other crime than loving his mother?”

“Lady Stark draws a valid point, Your Grace,” Melisandre said. Stannis turned his head to glare at her, but she ignored him. “Your image will definitely take a hit with the public. You are known as a fair ruler. How could you not be fair to your own child?”

Robert’s frown deepened. “This is impossible. It is the law...”

“What about a lighter sentence?” Ned suggested suddenly. He saw Stannis start to object and pushed on. “The sentence has always been life at the Wall. If there must be punishment, let it only be for a time. Five years at minimum.” He stood and walked over to Robert.

“At minimum, you say? Hmm...” The king scratched his beard thoughtfully. He could see Stannis starting to object once again. “I will think about it. Don’t send them away yet. I want to talk to him first.”

“Robert, I must advise against this...”

“She is my daughter, Stannis. I’ll handle this as I see fit. Don’t you have some other nonsense to inform me of?”

* * *

Arya took Gendry to her favorite movie theater. It only played old classics. It was usually slow during the day so there was only the foursome. The twins decided they wanted to send all the way in the front, which suited them just fine.

“How many people do you think saw us come in here?” Gendry asked. He had noticed a few surprised glances while they walked down the street. It was hard not to notice them with their Kingsguard trailing behind them.

Arya shrugged and stuffed popcorn in her mouth. “A fair few. But don’t worry. They love you.”

Gendry looked incredulous at this news. “They do? What for? They don’t know anything about me.”

“You’re a very hot prince. What else is there to care about? You could be a complete asshole and most people would still throw themselves at you.” She laughed at his face. “Well, it’s true. Maybe we should get you a social media account so you can see what they say about you.”

“What about you?”

Arya shook her head. She remembered what Arianne had said about how people would talk now that she was the subject of gossip. Arya tried not to let most things get to her, but she had been avoiding media for a while. She had no idea what people thought of her being with the prince.

_Well, if Joy Lannister’s words were anything to go by, they don’t think much of me_. Arya had yet to decide if that bothered her or not. It did make her feel like she had to prove she was worthy of Gendry. But at the same time, who are they to think she isn’t? Gendry chose her, didn’t he?

“Arya?” Gendry’s voice filtered back into her mind. She turned to look at him as the lights began to dim for the movie.

“It’s nothing. Was just thinking about how you’re mine,” she whispered, dragging her fingers up slowly up his thigh. Even in the dim light, she could see he was blushing. “Don’t worry. I won’t molest you where people can see.”

Gendry looked around. Outside of his sisters, it was just them in the theater. “I don’t think I’ll mind...”

* * *

“You wanted to see me, Uncle Stannis?” Bella walked into her uncle’s assigned quarters. He was holding a tablet and looking at it. Bella stood in front of him and ignored Melisandre’s presence altogether. Stannis turned the tablet around so that Bella could see what was on the screen. Her mouth dropped open.

“You will cease this little fling. Your reputation as a reveler is scandalous enough. And I already have to deal with the way Renly flaunts his exploits for all to see. I don’t need it from you, too.”

Bella was still in shock at the pictures on the tablet. She snatched it from her uncle’s hand. There were several of her and Arianne from the reception where they’d snuck off to the gardens. “How...” Bella glared at Melisandre. “You. You were spying on me?”

Melisandre blinked, appearing shocked at the accusation. “I was simply looking for Prince Gendry and I came across you. I was uncertain if this was a... sanctioned relationship.”

“_Sanctioned_? I don’t need anyone’s permission to date anyone.” Bella stalked over to Melisandre and got in her face. “And did you release those pictures of Mya and Arys? Did you set them up?”

“She had nothing to do with that.” Stannis rose from his seat. “You will not see this Dornish girl anymore. Is that clear?”

“Fuck you, Uncle Stannis.” Bella turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She made sure to slam the door as hard as she could.

* * *

Milkshakes capped off the date. Gendry had to admit that spending time with the twins was not so bad. At least when they weren’t actively trying to prank someone. They had taken the attention given to them from the citizens better than Gendry had.

“I wonder what the stories will be later,” Arya said while stirring her chocolate milkshake.

“_Crown Prince babysits with Stark girlfriend_,” Cass said.

“_Baratheon twins being spoiled by the little Lady Stark_,” Joss added.

“All good choices,” Arya said, laughing.

“They’re probably wanting to know if _this_,” Cass gestured between Arya and Gendry, “is a real thing.”

“Of course it’s real. Why wouldn’t it be?” Gendry looked up from his caramel milkshake.

“Well, you know that social media is always buzzing about you...”

“No, I don’t.”

Cass rolled her eyes. “We really should get you some social media accounts. How do you even go about the day without knowing what’s going on? You’re so lame sometimes.”

Arya nearly spit out her milkshake from laughter. She looked over at Gendry to see him pouting while angrily stirring his milkshake. “It’s okay, Gendry. We’ll get you caught up on the latest technology soon. Can’t be king and not be tech-savvy.”

“Pffft! You think Dad has any idea what to do with social media?” The words were barely out of Gendry’s mouth when Joss thrust her phone in his face. It was on a page called **KingBobbyB**. There were a bunch of pictures with Robert, Robert and Alyrra, and a few of Barra with Robert. “How does Dad even know what a selfie is?”

“He asked!”

Gendry went right back to pouting until he felt cold lips on his cheek. He turned his head to glare at Arya. He could tell she was still holding back laughter. “What do you want?”

“Wanna give these people something to post about?” she asked. Knowing what she was getting at, Gendry leaned down to meet her halfway.

“Ewww! Get a room!” the twins squealed.


	10. Security

* * *

“I cannot believe I let you three talk me into this,” Gendry said.

“Well, you weren’t so adamantly against the piercing then we would have never suggested it.” Arya looked at the tattoo the was starting to take shape on Gendry’s left pectoral.

“Does it hurt?” Joss asked. She was frowning at the sight of the reddened skin of Gendry’s chest. “What’s it feel like?”

Gendry craned his neck to look at her. “Like someone is repeatedly poking me with needles. It’s more annoying than it is painful.”

“That’s because your pec is one of the meatier places on the body. Not that you’re... meaty. But you have quite a bit of muscle here. If this was your wrist, you’d be singing a different tune, Your Highness,” that tattoo artist interjected. “Just hold still. This won’t take much longer.”

* * *

When Robb and Jeyne returned to the palace after their first night as man and wife, they were not expecting a tense atmosphere. Though the energy seemed to come mostly from the Baratheons, it still seemed to put everyone in a bad mood. Robb went in search of Jon and found him playing cards with his mother.

“What’s happened?” he asked, taking a seat at the table.

“Someone leaked pictures of Princess Mya and her Kingsguard,” Jon said.

“So? She’s always with him,” Robb said.

Lyanna chuckled. “Let’s just say these pictures told us who little Olyver’s father is.” She chuckled again at the looks on Robb and Jeyne’s faces. “Needless to say, the king did not take it well.”

“And if all the yelling was any indication, neither did Mya.” Sansa sauntered in the room. She was still in her pajamas and a robe. “And now Bella is in my room with Arianne. Apparently, the Duke doesn’t approve of their relationship.”

“It would seem that the prince avoided the drama,” Robb said.

“I don’t think so, Robb.” Jeyne showed him her phone. “People have been posting pictures of the prince and Arya. They’re with the twins.”

“So they took the twins out. Probably to get away from all this stress,” Jon said.

Robb shook his head. “They might be out with the twins but they’re definitely making it known that they’re a couple.”

“What? Let me see that!” Sansa snatched the phone away from Robb. She scrolled through the pictures and then smiled. “This is genius! They’re confirming their relationship to take the focus off Mya!”

“What relationship?”

“How is their relationship juicier news than Mya and her Kingsguard?” Robb asked.

“Since when is Arya in a relationship?”

“Because he’s the prince! And after that night out at Ros’, everyone has been dying to know if they are or aren’t a couple. The prince seems so private. Having the spotlight placed on him must be daunting.”

“Is anyone going to answer me?”

“Jon, this was the worst-kept secret in the palace. How did you miss them always sneaking off together and making eyes during meals? They were not as subtle as they thought they were.” Sansa sounded exasperated.

“Trust me. It didn’t go unnoticed that they were together this morning.” Everyone turned and saw Alyrra entering the room. They moved to stand and bow but Alyrra waved them off. “Well, it went unnoticed by Robert. I don't think Gendry ever made it back to his rooms last night.”

Sansa cleared her throat. “Did you know about Mya and Ser Oakheart, Your Grace?”

Alyrra smirked and sat down beside Sansa. “Of course I did. I knew the moment I saw her with Arys after he became her Kingsguard. I didn’t say anything because she seemed so happy. In the end, that’s all I hope I can give my children. Happiness.”

“Robert took it better than I expected him to,” Lyanna said. She saw the queen turn her narrow gaze to her. “Ser Oakheart is still alive and in one piece. The palace has not burned down. He’s definitely mellowed out over the years.”

“I doubt Robert puts his daughter carrying on an affair with her bodyguard in the same category as his intended choosing to become the mistress of a married man.”

It suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Lyanna and Alyrra were staring at each other. Sansa swore she could the room growing hotter while Robb felt like it was growing colder. Jon just sat there with his mouth agape. It was clear he wanted to say something in his mother’s defense but 1) Alyrra was the queen and 2) it wasn’t as if she had lied. It was just... _rude_.

Alyrra seemed to realize she had been unnecessarily harsh in her words and shook her head. Even after all these years, she still got so defensive about Robert when it came to Lyanna. A sign of her lingering insecurity. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

Lyanna glared at Alyrra for a few seconds more. Of course she would only apologize. Alyrra did not ask for forgiveness. Lyanna looked away with a small laugh. “That tongue of yours has lost none of its bite.” She put the cards she was holding down on the table. “Queen Alyrra could talk a person into throwing themselves out a window.”

Robb coughed softly. “Well, we have an idea.” He looked at Jeyne.

“We planned on going to Thenn for our honeymoon. We wanted to invite you all as well. It’s a great time for them to see north of the wall,” she said.

Alyrra’s face remained stoic for a moment. “I don’t think Edric, Barra, and the twins should go, but I consent to the others. I think they’d enjoy it. Maybe it’ll be a good distraction for Mya. I’m not sure she won’t try to slay her father in his sleep if she stays here.”

Jeyne clasped her hands together. “That’s wonderful! The consent part, at least. We'll need a few days, though. I’m sure you all didn’t come prepared for a trip up north.”

Sansa smirked. “We have a reason to go shopping now.” There was some noise from outside of the room. Everyone turned to see Arya and Gendry coming through the door. “Oh there the happy couple is.”

Arya shrugged. “So what’s going on?”

* * *

A knock at the door startled Mya from her thoughts. She opened her mouth to yell but immediately thought better of it. Beside her on the bed, Olyver lay on his back fast asleep. There was no way she could tell her visitor to go away without waking him. She slowly slid off the bed and stalked over to the door.

“Fuck... What are you two doing here?” Mya was surprised to see Arya and Sansa standing in front of her. Sansa was holding a plate of little square cakes. Arya was holding wine glasses and a bottle of Arbor Gold. They both smiled sheepishly at the older woman. Sighing, Mya glanced back at Olyver. He had not moved an inch. Facing the sisters again, she gestured over to the sitting area. She left the bedroom door cracked.

“We just came to check on you. I heard what happened this morning,” Sansa said while Arya started pouring wine for them. “We thought you could use someone to talk to.”

Mya snorted. “Usually I would just sit with Bella while she complains about something stupid or tells me about her latest conquest, but she’s going through her own issues right now.”

Arya nodded. “Yeah. We’ve also heard about that. I’ve gotta say that I never saw that one coming. I’ve only ever seen her with men.” She noticed Mya’s raised eyebrow. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I mean... Her and Arianne seemed close but I didn’t think there was anything more to it than friendship.”

“Bella’s always been very open. A heartbreaker if ever there was one. But I think she really likes Arianne. It's different with her.” Mya picked up one of the little cakes and took a bite. “Lemon.”

“They’re my favorite. I don’t usually share but desperate times and all that.” Sansa cleared her throat. “So, Ser Oakheart is Olyver’s father?”

“He is.”

Sansa nodded. “How did that happen? You don’t have to tell me. But I’m just curious.” She looked down at the floor. For the first time, Mya noticed the malamute who had laid down at their feet. Noticing Mya’s fascination, Sansa scratched her dog’s ears. “This is Lady. She’s a good girl. Definitely not as wild as her siblings.”

“Like her mistress.” Mya took another bite of her cake. “Arys was assigned to me about three years ago. He was Bella’s Kingsguard at first. Commander Selmy thought Bella could use someone a little more stern so we switched. After I broke up with Mychel, I moved to Storm’s End away from the family. Uncle Renly is barely there so I had the whole palace to myself most of the time. It was kind of lonely. Arys was always there but he didn’t talk much until I pretty much forced him to. I didn’t realize he was so shy.”

Arya looked at Sansa, who had hearts in her eyes. Mya had started smiling during her story. Of course Sansa would be eating this up. Arya just wanted to get to the good part. “So you two became friends? Bodyguard to friend to...”

Mya drank her wine down. She filled her glass up again and looked at Arya. “You wanna know how Olyver was made? Well, after a lot of almosts, I finally confronted him about the tension between us. He tried to distance himself from me. Even put in a request to be reassigned. After Mychel, that kinda made me feel bad. In retrospect, it was kinda pathetic how it happened. At least from my end...”

* * *

_“I didn’t realize I was so undesirable.”_

_Arys turned around to see Mya standing in the doorway of his apartment. He was still in his T-shirt. “What do you...” He was silenced by Mya._

_“Selmy just called and asked if I had a preference for my new bodyguard. Gave me a list and everything. When were you going to tell me?”_

_“Princess...”_

_“We’re you just gonna be gone one morning and... and... Ser Jaime would be standing in your place?” Mya sighed and shook her head. “Just go if you want to. I don’t care.” She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room._

_Mya could hear Arys’ footsteps a few moments later. Then he started calling for her by her title. She took off running. Her sadness was slowly warping to anger, as it often did. Mya was fast, but Arys was in peak human condition. It was futile to try and outrun him. She almost screamed when he grabbed her around her waist and hauled her up._

_“Let me go!” Mya squirmed in his arms in a few futile fashion._

_Ignoring her, Arys kicked open the nearest door, an unused apartment, and walked in. He placed Mya down while she still threw curses and insults at him. Staring down at her, he let allowed her to get her anger out against his chest. She tired out quickly and started to go around him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her._

_“You aren’t undesirable, Mya.”_

* * *

“... and then we fucked on one of those dusty sofas. Not really hygienic in retrospect. About a year after that, Olyver was conceived the one time we weren't careful. Turns out that the egg is just as _strong_ as the seed.”

Arya blinked a few times. “That’s actually really...”

“... romantic,” Sansa finished. Both Arya and Mya saw she had stars in her eyes.

“I was going to say cheesy. Sounded like something straight out a chick flick. Bonus points for the princess/bodyguard thing.” Arya was glad to see Mya crack a smile before laughing softly.

Mya ate another cake and shrugged. “I suppose it does.”

“Well, I still think it’s romantic.” Sansa also ate a cake. “I can’t believe you hid an entire pregnancy.”

“Uncle Stannis can make anything disappear. I’m sure he’s already had the internet scrubbed of those pictures. Whoever took them is probably being sent to Ghaston Grey, never to be seen again,” Mya said easily. She missed the aghast expressions on Sansa and Arya’s faces. Ghaston Grey was even worse than the Wall. “Uncle Stannis is very good at making things disappear. Bella actually had a rebellious phase when she was about sixteen, but you’ll never find any evidence of it on the internet or social media.”

Arya suddenly snapped. “That reminds me! Gendry and I were out with the twins. They suggested he make some social media accounts. I started but I can’t think of an adequate handle...”

“Something with bull in it,” Mya said without hesitation.

* * *

Gendry found his father sitting in the sunroom of the apartment his parents were staying in. Barra was curled up in his arms losing the battle against sleep with her slow blinking. There was a glass of some sort of red cocktail on the table beside him. There were a few empty glasses on the table as well. Gendry frowned and quietly cleared his throat. Robert sharply turned his head.

“Don’t do that, boy. You’ll send me into cardiac arrest and then where would we be?” Robert sighed and situated Barra better in his arms. “Come to give your opinion on your sister?”

“Have you been drinking?” Gendry asked. When Robert looked at him in question, he gestured to the glasses on the table.

“Of course not, boy. The gods know I could use one, though. Your mother calls these mocktails. She gave the kitchen staff an entire list of things to give me if I asked for something.” Robert took a long swig of the drink. “This one is a _Virgin Mary_. A Bloody Mary’s less tasty sister.”

With the knowledge that his father was still sober, Gendry took a seat across from him. “I knew about them,” he confessed. Robert put down his glass and glared at him. Gendry shrugged. “Only found out when we got here. Caught them in the act. That shiner he had a while back? That was from me.”

Robert whistled. “You got him good. What would you do in my position, boy?”

Gendry sighed and looked out at the garden outside of the sunroom. What would he do? “Vows are vows. The law is the law. We can’t suddenly disregard it because the one he broke his vows with is a princess. If anything, that makes it worse.”

“Cat suggested leniency in the sentence since he is Olly’s father. Give him a few years at the Wall. Even Stannis’ ginger said it was a better idea than a life sentence.”

That surprised Gendry. “And what did Uncle Stannis say?”

“What do you think? Lock Oakheart up and throw away the key.”

“What about Mom?”

“Oh, she’s very cross with me right now. Wouldn’t even let me in the bedroom until I speak to Mya. I think she knew all along.”

Gendry snorted. “I think you were the last to find out.”

Robert shook his head in derision. Of course, he would be the last to find out. No one told him anything. He sighed and looked down at the dozing Barra. “Why can’t you all have stayed like this? Cute and cuddly.”

“Baratheons are not _cuddly_. Barra just hasn’t reached her prickly stage yet.”

A silence stretched between them that was not uncomfortable. Gendry relaxed back in his seat and watched the sun getting lower on the horizon. He turned his head when Robert started coaxing Barra awake. The 5-year-old sat up, glaring at her father. She was unhappy about being disturbed. Then she stuck her tongue out at Robert and slid down off his lap. Before Gendry could react, she was climbing up on his lap. She sent their father another glare.

“Don’t give me that look. You’d never get to sleep tonight if I let you fall asleep. And I’m not sitting up with you all night until you can, either,” Robert said. “That reminds me. Jon Arryn and Varys will be here tomorrow. Stannis tells me Varys is concerned about the Stepstones and would prefer to give his full report in person.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “And you want me to sit in?”

“The Blackfyres will be your problem soon, boy. They repeatedly violate mandates and edicts. They are a menace to the trade routes. Just plain nuisances.”

“Then why don’t you just round them up?”

Robert chuckled. “I have tried. They are being supported by someone. I just know it is someone in Valyria.”

He would not outright say it was the Targaryens, but Gendry could tell Robert wanted to. After all, the Blackfyres were something of a cadet house to the Targaryens. That also made them distantly related to the Baratheons. If Gendry remembered the family tree right, his great-grandmother had been a Targaryen.

“You’ll have to take a break from frolicking about with Ned’s daughter for a day.” Robert let out a boisterous laugh when he saw Gendry turning red. “I might not have known about Mya but I found you out.”

Gendry remained silent for a moment. “Mom told me about Lady Lyanna.” He saw his father tense slightly. “How their friendship was lost.”

Robert grunted. “Where I hold grudges, your mother is vindictive. I was a pretty terrible husband for the first decade or so of our marriage. I think she blamed it more on Lyanna than me.”

“Look!” Barra broke into the conversation. She was pointing at the large windows. “Stags!” Both men looked out to where she was pointing. Sure enough, two stags were creeping out of the trees. 

“Well, would you look at that... Maybe it’s a sign, eh boy?” Robert laughed and finished his Virgin Mary.

* * *

Arya was excited. Along with Sansa and Mya, she had set up a few accounts for Gendry. She even posted his first picture for him. But now she could not find him. So she went to wait for him in his guest apartment. When she opened the door to his room, she paused in surprise. Melisandre was sitting on the bed, looking for all the world like she belonged there.

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked. She did not know much about this woman but she never got anything but bad vibes from her. Something about her just did not sit well with Arya.

“Hello, Lady Arya. I’m waiting for the prince,” Melisandre said.

Arya raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “In his bedroom?” Her eyes flitted about the room, checking to see if anything was out of place. But the only thing that did not belong was Melisandre. She looked far too comfortable on Gendry’s bed. Arya felt that sense of her territory being infringed upon. She suddenly wanted to claw this woman's eyes out.

“It seems it might be the only place I could catch him since your escapades last night. I had a message for him that Joy Lannister asked me to pass along.” Melisandre plastered a smile on her face and stood from her seat. She walked across the room and stood right in front of Arya, closer than she needed to be. “Can I trust you to pass it along?”

“Why would I tell Gendry anything that twit had to say?”

Melisandre looked Arya over and chuckled. “Is it jealousy or insecurity, little Lady Stark?”

Arya started to take a step forward when the door swung open behind her. Both women turned to see Gendry strolling in while pulling his shirt over his head. He was mumbling to himself about his _fucking itchy tattoo_ and had not noticed the two yet. Melisandre’s eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the tattoo on Gendry’s chest.

“Your Highness, what have you done to yourself?” Melisandre shoved past Arya. She placed her hands on Gendry’s shoulders to hold him still while she looked over his tattoo. “Is this real?”

“Of course it’s real.” Gendry peeled her hands off him. He noticed Arya standing there with her arms crossed. “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“She says she had a message from Joy.”

Gendry sighed and looked back at Melisandre. “Well? What is it?”

Melisandre smiled. “She says she looks forward to your next outing. I should go tell your uncle about this new... development. Good evening, Your Highness.” The redhead gave Arya one last look before gliding out of the room.

Gendry was confused. He never agreed to any outing with Joy. This had Stannis written all over it. He did not dwell too long on it because the itchiness of his new tattoo overtook his mind. He looked down at it. “I know they said it would itch but this is ridiculous.”

Arya laughed. “Sit down, you big baby. I’ll rub your chest for you.”

“Not a baby,” he mumbled childishly while taking a seat on his bed. Arya passed him her phone and went to retrieve the special lotion he had been given. Gendry looked down at it. It was open to one of those photo-sharing apps. _Pictagram_ or something like that. He saw the name at the top: **BullWatersIV**. “Did Mya give you the idea for this name?”

“She did,” Arya said while returning to him. She pushed on his shoulder to get him to lay back. Gendry obeyed and climbed up on him. “Didn’t know you’d be the _Fourth of His Name_ when you become king.”

“Yeah, that’s another reason for my name. The first Robert had an illegitimate son named Gendry who eventually became Lord of Storm’s End and then somehow the king. Not for the first time, I wonder why my mother let him name me. Westeros has a messy history when it comes to monarchy.” He sighed in contentment when Arya started gently applying the lotion. “Gods that feels good.”

“I’m sure it does. Just please don’t tear into this. You’ll mess it up and probably infect it at the same time.” Arya waited a moment. “Why is your uncle trying to push Joy Lannister on you?”

Gendry groaned. “Probably to please Lord Tywin. He couldn’t be the Hand so getting me to marry his granddaughter is probably the next best thing. Southron politics are exhausting. I don’t know why Joy is even still going along with it. Barra told her that you’re my girlfriend.”

Arya stopped rubbing his chest. “Seriously? How did she take that?”

“Not serious enough, it seems.” Gendry looked at the first picture that Arya had posted. It was a picture of him standing in her window from that morning. “Why was this the first picture you posted?”

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s okay, I guess. You can’t even see my face. Who wants to look at my back?”

Arya giggled. “You have much to learn about what women find attractive. Let me see how many followers you have by now.” She reached for the phone. Her mouth dropped at the number. “It’s only been like an hour!”


End file.
